The Strangest Horcruxe
by Tris PhantomEvans
Summary: Our well-known meister/weapon trio and demon swordsman are sent to Hogwarts to check in line the witch's (and wizards?) activities. What happens when they see how much Voldemort devastated the witch's society? Well they join the Horcuxe's hunt of course! Keep calm everybody, because you're in it for a bumpy ride! Set after Asura's defeat and somewhere in the Deathly Hollows
1. Chapter 1

**The strangest Horcruxe**

**I'm soooo stressed! This is my first story I've ever published on this site and I'm worried that the characters are OOC, that the chapter is too short and ect. Let me get something straight though: I haven't (yet) read the HP books (and I call myself bookworm, I should be put on shame...), I only saw the movies. So if there are any Potterhead in the world that read this and see an error about how I describe the Harry Potter stuff, please let me know, I would be eternally grateful to you all!**

**Summary: Our well-known meister/weapon trio and demon swordsman are sent to Hogwarts to check in line the witch's (and wizards?) activities. What happens when they see how much Voldemort devastated the witch's society? Well they join the Horcuxe's hunt of course! Keep calm everybody, because you're in it for a bumpy ride!**

**Set after Asura's defeat (both manga and anime) and somewhere in The Deathly Hollows.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never *snifsnif* own Harry Potter and Soul Eater. If I did, Fred and George would still be together and Crona's gender would have been** **known (wich in this story, is a girl)**

**With this, the show must go on!**

* * *

Chapter 1: What? Voldemort and Medusa?!

-Well Voldemort, why would I want to waste my experiment on some Horcruxe? asked the snake witch.

They were at it again. They were fighting over the control of Crona. Death Eaters kept coming these last weeks to Medusa's laboratory to try to convince her to let Voldemort latch a part of his soul inside Crona's. With her black-blood, she would be practically impossible to defeat and so, perfect to be a Horcruxe. Voldemort's soul would certainly live on forever with this but no, Medusa just _had _to refuse. She believes that too much souls inside Crona's body would ruin her experiment. She might even expulse them out of her body, as well with the black-blood and die. It was infuriating to not be able to benefit this advantage. Voldemort (or Tom Riddle at that time) pouted.

-I could make her stronger than any other witch with my powers within her soul. The black-blooded child would be invincible! he said, a determined expression on his face.

-And she would also die at the same time, replied Medusa, as I told you many times Lord Voldemort, as much as I respect you for wanting progress to be made on this world by making every non-Pureblood disappear, I cannot risk Crona for your fear of Death. And may I say that you already created seven Horcruxes?

Though Medusa says to respect him, she also sees him as a coward. Being afraid of Death so much that you endanger your soul by breaking it bits by bits, sealing the parts on everyday objects, just for the sake of immortality? Might as well cut your body apart to see if it will regenerate (which is highly doubtful). Also planning the Muggle's World Domination just because you're scared of them is not very smart either. Hitler tried that and look at where he ended up. It wasn't very different from her idea, though. Except that for her, she would spread delightful madness across the world using Crona instead of trying of dominating it. She will also take her time, meticulously planning every detail of her plan and how to make it work instead of rushing it a bit too fast. Sure, Voldemort will get results but not all of them would be expected and there might even be glitches in his plans that could ruin everything.

The idea of sneaking some of her snakes inside him and make him do her bidding did seem appealing, since he _is _a very powerful wizard, but she also needed him to take down some obstacles on her way. If he was to suppress Mudbloods and Muggles, it would make the job easier for her to let madness roam free in the world. At that idea, a smirk placed itself on the witch's lips.

Tom Riddle watched her closely while again, glancing at the laboratory. The monotone grey walls were plastered with yellow arrows pattern. Against these walls were hundreds of shelves, full of strange objects, like an eye inside a glass full of black liquid, a container filled with what looked like black insects squirming everywhere, some body parts sticking here and there and the list just goes on. He wasn't expecting such a strange laboratory but then again, it was _Medusa_ who ran this place so he shouldn't be so surprised. But it took all his will to _not_ smirk and mock the witch when he saw cages full of bunnies inside. Yes, you heard him. Cute. Adorable. Bunnies. They stick out a lot from this dark, creepy place and he wandered what they were for. He forced himself back to reality and glanced back at Medusa.

-Is that a problem? he calmly asked, her cold emotionless eyes meeting his own.

-No, it isn't but it is not necessary to destroy my subject when you have more than enough power as it is, replied Medusa, her golden eyes narrowing. I was harassed enough this month so I will ask you to refrain of ever coming here again as well as your servants. You ought to know that by now, I will always refuse to let Crona become a Horcruxe for your own projects. Has that cleared your mind?

The dark wizard gritted his teeth. He hated being ordered around and being refused something important to him. He kept his anger at bay and tried to think of something. So he couldn't have what he wanted _when he asked permission._ He would find another way around. An idea lightened his mind all of a sudden, like thunder hitting him. He was the master when it came to pretend and act so he fain being resigned and said:

-Very well, then. There is no use convincing a stubborn woman like you. But I will ask you too to refrain yourself from getting in the way of my own projects. For that, I will not guarantee your life safety.

There was a growl in these last words and before any reply could be made, he apparated **(A/N: Is this how the word is spelled?)**.

-What an idiot, the snake witch muttered under her breath, does he knows what awaits him?

These kind of situations always happened at some point during the centuries Medusa lived. And they always end up the same way. The witch or wizard died. The Horcruxes would always get destroyed somehow and the soul, or whatever rest of it, dies with it.

* * *

A few days had passed since the encounter without anything happening. But it meant nothing to a certain pinkette, who had been locked up again in the ''Snake Room''. During that time, Crona heard by listening at the door the argument between Voldemort and Medusa over her. She was wearing a black dress where the ends were in cut and had diamond motifs. She had uneven pink-lavender hair that came to her shoulders and had blue eyes. Those eyes though changed throughout her insanity level. If she were in a mad state, her pupils would dilate, revealing powder blue and if she was in her normal frightened timid self, her eyes would be a such deep navy blue, they were almost black. She didn't know what was a ''horcruxe'', but she could tell that it would do no good to her. The seven years-old meister was nervous about what it could mean. Was it a monster that she had to kill? And who was Voldemort? She heard Lady Medusa mention it a few times but she was too scared to ask. Her mother could punish for being too curious and she didn't want that. It was horrible enough that she was stuck in this dark, lonely room, with for only company an enraged Ragnarok that kept beating her up.

Two weeks later, Crona was standing in the middle of her so-called room, a bloody demonsword at hand. She was given the same task of killing three bunnies in three different ways. She had strangled one, chop the head of the second one and stabbed the third bunny in the stomach. For that, her mother finally allowed her back to her bedroom. It didn't contain much, just a pile of clothes in a corner, a bed and a blanket. From there, Medusa left the house to get some _things_. Whatever it was, Crona suspected that it was for her black-blood and didn't want to think more about it. She was too occupied sobbing and sulking at her murderous act in a dark corner. She still didn't get why Lady Medusa did this to her. Her mother said that it was for her to become a Kishin but she didn't know how to deal with that! She didn't know how to deal with killing and it badly scared her because after that she felt so guilty and sad. Those feelings just overwhelmed her, made her want to cry and caused her embarrassment because Medusa always found her pathetic in that position.

She suddenly heard a booming sound coming from outside the room. She instantly recoiled further at thye back of her room, terrified. Was it Medusa? Was it someone else? Did someone came to kidnap her? Pass! Pass! Pass! She didn't know how to deal with this! But what if it was it was her mother and that she ended up attacking Lady Medusa? Will she get punished? No, yes… Pass! She gripped harder at her small-sword, legs trembling. Voices were heard from outside her door.

-Medusa really knows how to guard her place now, does she? said a low male's voice.

-Of course she does, if I recall, she's one of those half-immortal witches that appertain to the Grand Witch community, said a female's voice. Now, in a louder voice, where are you demon sword child?!

The door flung open, revealing three silhouettes. Crona whimpered. Two mens and one woman. Two of them in dark clothing and wearing strange silver masks. The man who wasn't wearing a mask looked quite handsome and had blackish hair. His cold eyes looked straight at her.

-You do not need to worry too much about it, he said while taking out a weird stick, I'll make short work of it.

Crona recognized his voice but from where? Panic settled in her chest and her eyes widened in fear, looking crazed.

-_Avada Kedavra! _he shouted.

Green light shooted forward from the stick, flowing toward her. Hitting her. Then everything went black.

* * *

**So this is my first chapter! Was it good, at least decent or completely horrible? In any case, I need reviews to let me know, this is my first fanfiction so I need to know if my writting skills are good. If you don't, this story will be left forever unfinished in the depths of dry, lonely papers waiting to be written but never happening, their souls slowly dying out of boredom and their cry of despair of needing to be read, never heard... Yes, I know, I'm going poetic here XD**

**Tris PhantomEvans, out! **


	2. Witches and Wizards! Nope!

**Hello! *a bit less nervous* I will use quotation marks from now on! Just to say, I had this idea of changing Crona's gender every few chapters to make everybody happy, but right Crona is still a girl and I got two reviews! Yayyy! Oh, and this game, Outlast? It destroyed my mind! I now have nightmares with a certain Chris Walker chasing me! Ain't that fun? Anyway, I totally recommand for those horror games lovers out there! It also increase your imagintion when it comes to gore. Wait, why am I saying this? O.o**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, Maka and Soul would be already to****gether and I would have added myself in there just to kick Madusa's butt *imagines the scene with a mad smile***

**With no more add, on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Witches and wizards? Nope!

Maka's PoV

I'm strolling down, Soul Eater at my side, toward class. Though, it isn't a normal class, like our school actually too. Here, we learn how to deal and fight evil itself, madness. The students of this school aren't normal either. Some people, like my partner, Soul, can transform into a weapon and they are to be manipulated by meisters, people gifted with the ability to see souls and their wavelengths, people with a large range of combat skills, people like me, 15-soon-to-be-16 years old, flat-chested Maka Albarn. Our Soul Perception can also detect if these souls are Kishin Eggs, humans who had strayed off the path of humanity and sanity. That is where our school enters the subject, Death Weapon Meister Academy, more commonly known as DWMA. We are to kill those kishin eggs, 99 of them exactly and one witch, their souls combined, eaten by our weapon partner, transforming said weapon into a Death Scythe, a weapon that can be wielded by our leader, none other than Lord Death, a shinigami.

So here I am, walking toward my first class. Soul and me are soon joined by Crona, my best friend, and a few minutes later, by BlackStar and his partner Tsubaki. While BlackStar is arrogant and extremely egoistic, Tsubaki is a sweet, quiet and gentle person.

''Ha! Ha! Ha! I arrived at school before Kid did!'' shouted the blue-haired ninja, ''that means that I can beat God even in punctuality!''

I roll my eyes. Did I mention that he _always _say that he going to surpass God? He's terribly annoying when he does that, which is almost always. ''You do know that he always arrive at eight or he'll throw a symmetry fit over not arriving at a symmetrical hour, do you?'', I say.

I hear Crona giggle a bit and my mood lightens up a little. We mostly never get to see Crona smile or laugh that much and it makes me happy that she's trying to get out of her depressed shell to be more happier. But BlackStar butts in again.

''So what?'' he says with a wide grin, ''I still beat him up to it!''

The boy subject to our conversation silently arrives behind us. Death the Kid startles everyone when he salutes us. ''Hello'' he greets politely, making everyone jump. He gives us a confused look, ''Did I do something?''

''Gosh, Kid'' groans Soul, a hand clutching his chest, ''we should really put a bell on you. It's not cool to scare your friends like that.''

Kid just gives us an amused smirk and folds his hands in his black pants pockets. One of his two partners, Liz Thompson, a gun, like her sister shakes her head while saying, ''imagine Patty and me at home with him.''

The mentioned Patty, Kid's second partner and Liz sister, stiffens as hard as she can a hysterical laugh while the young reaper (because yes, he is Shinigama-sama's son and so, a Grim Reaper too) shoots Liz a deadly glare.

At that moment, we hear a message going through the school's intercom. _''Maka Albarn, Death the Kid, Crona Makenshi, BlackStar and their weapons are requested at the Death Room. I repeat, Maka Albarn, Death the Kid, Crona Makenshi, BlackStar and their weapons are requested at the Death Room. And no BlackStar, it's not for your 'godliness'. '' _All of us sweatdrop at the last sentence. Well, that is everyone except the said meister, of course, who is silently pouting with his crossed over his chest.

I was a bit sceptic about what would want Lord Death with us. Not a remedy class, I hope! Last time didn't go very well and Stein (our teacher) scared us to death by making us think he was going to 'dissect our bodies' before informing us that it was just a test.

''Sh-shouldn't we go?'' nervously asked Crona.

I smile at her. I don't want my friend to be nervous just because Lord Death asked us. Crona lived enough horrors in her life, she didn't need more stress so I reassured her, ''Don't worry Crona, everything will be fine! You'll like Lord Death, trust me!''. My trick seems to have worked since my activated Soul Perception sense Crona's soul relaxes.

I turn myself at the hall leading to the Death Room and start walking it down, my friends joining me shortly after. We walk in silence, all in our own thoughts and theories, BlackStar still sulking somewhere behind us with Tsubaki trying to cheer him up.

We arrive at the Death Room and Soul steps in front before pushing the large doors open. We all enter and I take a glance around the place. The ceiling, unlike the normal ones, is clustered with moving clouds in a blue sky. As we walk, we pass under guillotines and in front of us are stairs leading to a tall, lonesome, mirror. I come in front of it and by reflex, breath out fog and start writing on it. ''42-42-564, whenever you want, knock on Death's Door.'' I whisper.

The mirror blinks and starts' flashing with light for a few moments before a black form with a cartoonish skeleton mask appears on the screen. Its strange high-pitched voice resonating through the room as Shinigami-sama says, ''Hya! Hya! What's up? How are you doing? Great to see ya!'' I'm pretty sure that he can say a thousand ways to say 'hello' and he still wouldn't be bored.

''Meister Maka present'' I say, ''along with scythe weapon Soul Eater.''

''The amazing, all-mighty god, bow in front of me, your awesome- *_MAKA CHOP!*_ninja meister BlackStar and weapon Tsubaki Nakatsukasa present. OWWW! That hurts Maka!'' whines the blue-haired boy as he falls on the ground, his head bleeding from the whack I gave him with my book. ''Then next time, shut up.'' I reply. Tsubaki cry his name as she comes over him and assess his injury.

''Demon sword Ragnarok and meister Crona, present.''

Kid makes himself present and asks with a glint of expectance in his eyes ''So Father, why did you call us in?''

''Well, well! It looks like everybody is here!'' ignores Lord Death wich visibly annoyed Kid, ''Where should I start, hummm? Let's start like this: you do all know how is our relationship with witches, yes?''

''Yeah'' we all answer at the same time, curious about where this is going.

I feel a sudden surge of hatred boil inside me. From what I know by experience -thanks to a certain snake witch- those 'creatures' only have lust for chaos and destruction. Crona is herself the daughter of a witch. A witch that I hate so much to have hurt my best friend, forced her into becoming insane, to kill so many people, to have nearly sacrificed her life for me. Medusa. Just her name makes me want to break something, anything. And the worst being that Medusa didn't care a single bit for Crona, to her, she was just another subject, to who she will experiment everything to accomplish her crazy objectif, wich is to spread madness across the world. «Was. » I remembered. Medusa is dead now. I killed her with the Demon Hunter. Crona won't ever have to do her evil bidding anymore.

I'm being brought back to reality by a warm feeling on my hand. I look up to see red crimson eyes boring into mine. Soul. He understands what I am going through. He went into everything with me and yet he never abandoned me. He always stick up with me no matter what, even when I went completely mad for the second time, even when I decided that Crona shoul be our friend. I look at his hand clasped into mine and instantly feel more calm and serene. He sends me a small comforting smirk before turning back to Lord Death.

''So what if I told you all that recently,'' continues Lord Death, ''with investigation, we discovered that a large community of unknown witches, spread across the world, existed.''

We are all stunned by silence for a moment. A whole community of _unknown_ witches? All over the world? And us never noticing? That's impossible!

''There are even school of witches!''

That seems to have awoken us. Our voices collapse, all surprised and angry, at ounce.

''How is that possible?!'' shouts Kid, hands rounded in fists.

''By community of unknown witches'' growls Soul, ''do you mean _thousands and thousands _of witches?!''

''That's exactly what I mean!'' cheerfully responds the Grim Reaper.

''Oh…'' murmurs Crona softly.

I turn my worried green eyes to her. Her pink bangs are hiding her face and so, her expression. She probably thinks that more witches meant more Medusa's and that worries me more. And I hate this because I couldn't deny it. I glance up and am surprised to see golden-ringed concerned eyes on Crona too. Kid surprises my gaze and quickly looks away while I try to make sense of what that meant.

''Can we wipe them out?'' giddily asks BlackStar, ''It will be a piece of cake for me and Tsubaki to do since I'm such a big star!''

''Actually, no'' is the flat response we receive.

We all scream the same thing.

_''WHAT!?''_

''Why can't we?!'' I screeched, I can't believe what I'm hearing. Why would Lord Death tell us that and after, say that we can't kill them? That's insane! These witches will do so much reckoning!

''They are witches!'' I hiss, outraged, ''what _can _we do apart from killing them?!''

''Well, Crona is witch herself and so is Kim'' he indicates. That shuts us up for a bit. ''And you will all do something about this. You students are to go and check the activities of one of those witches school, make sure they don't blow something up. And do not harm them, except if necessary. These witches are quite different from the ones we know, there are even male witches, wizards!''

Surprises just keep on coming, but I needed to say something.

''Does Crona has to come?'' I asked, worry straining my voice.

''I-it's okay Maka'' the swordsmen tells me, ''I-I'll go.''

That just worried me more. I swore to myself to never letting anyone or anything hurt Crona again and that mostly meant witches.

''Geez'' grumbled BlackStar, ''calm down Maka.''

At that point, I was ready to murder BlackStar but he said something that surprised me.

''The all-mighty BlackStar ain't gonna let anyone lay a finger on your BFF, trust me! I'd beat that person up before that happens, he! he!''

''It is going to be fine, Maka'' gently says Tsubaki, her eyes reassuring me.

I think about it. I said to myself that if someone ever puts Crona in pain, that person will get Maka Choped so many times that he or she'll end up in trauma for years. I sigh and try to gather myself.

''Okay…'' I say under my breath.

The Grim Reaper happily says ''Perfect, then! You are to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in two days! You're all dismissed!''

''Don't think about it Maka'' whispers Soul into my ear, his breath making me shiver, ''it will all pass by very quickly.''

* * *

**Chapter two, _et voilà!_ I hope it was to your likings! Please review! Now, I shall take my leave and go traumatize myself with some Outlast: Whisltblower (DLC)**

**Tris PhantomEvans, out! *bows and leaves the stage***


	3. Chapter 3: Mental preparation!

**Unknown narrator: Ladies and gentleman, I present to you... *drums* Tris PhantomEvans!**

**Me: *arrives at the stage doing crazy flips* YOLO everybody! I thank everyone who left a review for me, it really helps (and I thank Ambiguity for telling me about quotations and commas!)! I would have posted this earlier but the Internet was mean to me and didn't want to work DX Anyway, I'm happy to know some people like my story and are following it *does the happy dance*. Now, I'm having so much fun writing this (and I have to other stories at work, one more horror and another that's a tad weird but funny and the two having Crona as main character) and I'm taking a pause of horror games to restart reading books (namelessly, Allegiant and Clockwork Princess AND DON'T YOU GUYS DARE TO SPOIL ME MORE THAN I ALREADY HAVE. T_T).**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter or Soul Eater, it would be have been real and I would have been weapon as well as a witch! Wich is never going to happen *goes to the emo corner and wish that I was never born***

**Enough with my rambling! Let's go on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Mental preparation! The guide of how to get ready to go to Hogwarts!

Crona's PoV

The words that BlackStar and Maka said, the worried gaze she and Kid send me, it all hurts and comforts me. At one side, it makes me happy that my friends care that much about me but on the other side, I don't feel like I deserve it – the still fresh memory of my betrayal toward Shibusen at mind – and it seems like all they could see is a girl (or is it a boy?) that could break at any second if we're not careful enough. They are somewhat right but at the same time, wrong. I had to be strong enough to _face my own mother! _In addition, I nearly sacrificed my life for my first and best friend, Maka. It couldn't mean that I'm a weak person, I don't want to be weak! If I learned one thing from all of this mess, it is to suck it up and face it, which I did. But I'm still afraid. There are still things that I don't know how to deal with and it frightens me. Why do I always~

''Crona, dear, are you all right?'' abruptly asks a deep (and in all honesty, sexy) voice.

I jump in fear and spun around to stare at strange, unearthly, golden eyes. It takes me a few seconds for my brain to process what _he _just said.

«Wait, what?! Did Death the Kid just called me 'dear'? » I thought. I simply push the word aside of my mind and ignore it.

''I-I'm alright.'' I tell him, nervously clenching my left arm with my right hand, ''Why d-do you ask?''

''It's just that you have to go to a mission where there might be people like Medusa. I know this might be hard for you and I want you to know that if this is too much for you, that if you want to stay, then I can ask my father for permission to let you stay at the school. Is that okay with you?'' He leans in toward me, his eyes prying at me for an answer that I don't exactly have.

It's as if I was a fragile porcelain doll. I loved the way everyone is so nice to me and actually treats and see me as a real person but _this. _Everyone looks me down in a pitying way, like I was expected to constantly explode in a turmoil of tears, sobs and snot. And although, I did have my mental breakdowns – and I thank every gods in this world to only let Maka and Soul see me in that embarrassing state – and am most of the time nervous around people, it's not like I'm _always _like that! I have my own personality and I'm trying my best to upgrade it. I swiftly unclench my arm and look at Kid straight into the eyes.

''I'm fine.'' What?! No more stuttering?! And my voice… It holds a certain determination in it. Should I be happy about it? ''I will take on this mission, no matter what.''

The flash of a surprised expression crosses his face and I sense the tiniest hint of pride within me.

''Crona.'' Kid says in a softer voice, '' I know that you are scared and I understand your feelings but~''

''No, you don't.'' I let my voice fall completely flat.

I turn my back on him and run down the halls of the school, down the stairs, through the basement floor and into my cell. I sit on the bed and push my shoes away from my feet, cold air greeting them as I bring my legs to my chest. I feel amazingly embarrassed. Why did I do this? I close my eyes and calm myself the way Maka taught me, by taking deep breaths and emptying my mind of every negative thought. But my mind doesn't want to calm down.

In reality, this mission scares me to death. I'm afraid that more people like my mother might be out there, that they might recognize me and try to haunt me down.

«You idiot!» grunts Ragnarok in my mind. «We've lived a shitty life! Who wouldn't be scared like you, moron, of witches after that huh?!»

«I don't know Ragnarok, maybe you…?»

«Whatever! Anyway, you attitude is too obvious!»

«What are you talking about?» I ask him, confuse, «What attitude?»

«You oh so, obviously don't want to look weak anymore, _that _attitude! Use your brain, Crona!» answers my partner in a harsh, serious tone, which is a bit surprising coming from him, «I get less food for that but I know how humiliating it can be to look puny. So prove those jerks you call friends that they're wrong! You're stronger that that so show them, Crona, baka!»

And on that happy tone, he cuts the telepathy link between us.

I'm a bit, just a bit less scared and now my thinking lingers on what Ragnarok said.

I want to face my fears.

I want and _will _face my fears.

But do I have the strength and courage to do it?

I hope so.

I will do this for Maka.

I will do this for my friends!

A small resolute yet bitter smile lifts my lips.

* * *

Kid's PoV

«I really don't get Crona these times.» I thought as I stare at where she (or is it a 'he'?) ran away.

I've finally got to talk to Crona without her being afraid of me (due to the fact that I am a Shinigami and that our first meeting didn't go so well)! But instead, it looked like I made her… angry? for some unknown reason. She's been acting like this lately and even Maka didn't understood why. I sigh and start my way out of the school and back to Gallows Manor.

My feet are pacing toward home and my mind is swirling. My luggage is already prepared for tomorrow and I've verified Liz and Patty's, even if Liz kept all that time roaring at me that she didn't need my help and that she could perfectly do it herself and _ god, their baggage were horribly asymmetrical!_ I grimace at the memory of it and push it away from my thoughts. The word 'asymmetrical' sadly led me to think about non-balanced stuff and so, to a certain pink-asymmetrical-haired meister. We've all been wondering how she would react to the task we were given and apparently, I got the end of it. Sometimes, she would be a sweet yet nervous girl and other times, she'd talk to us in a cold, monotone, voice, hiding her real emotions. Nevertheless, when I talked to her a while ago, Crona had a way of gazing at me with those deep navy blue eyes, eyes that held no trace of fear in them and she spoke in such a calm voice, without stuttering that it surprised me. I am happy to know however that I'm the first to have seen the – faint, but there – confidence in her.

Then after, she ran away, leaving me confused and frustrated. The words she said, that she didn't think I understood her stung my head and everything inside it. Because it reminded me too much of the words she said on our battle at the Nidhogg. A little voice called thought kept nagging me that Crona could be regressing back to madness but I won't believe it that easily.

Not after the the amazing determination I've seen in those eyes.

I honestly have a hard time getting to understand Crona Makenshi.

* * *

Soul's PoV

I kept asking how she's feeling. Maka, I mean. She hates witches, for a start. Like, hates them enough to sink into madness in her rage, similar to what happened with Medusa. I see that she remains composed enough but I don't need to look at her to know that she's still upset. I can still hardly believe myself what Lord Death told us yesterday. I can't imagine us not spotting a whole community of witches and 'wizards'. I visualise a school of witches and wizards and mentally laugh. They probably have classes of 'How to make snakes come out of your body' or 'Learning to blow up a building'. Totally uncool. Then again, Shinigami-sama did told us that these witches are different from the ones we're used to. I wonder how. I groan and push myself out of bed, shutting out the music at the same time.

Our apartment is quite neat, due to Maka's desire to Maka-Chop anyone who leaves the house messy. The only room ever so slightly a bit messed up is mine, being to the fact that Maka thought we needed a 'boyish' room like the ones described in her books. It mostly contains music singers and groups posters plastered on the pale yellow-painted walls. A guitar that I never used is hanging by the wooden desk. I know how to play the instrument but playing it meant thinking about my family, then my older brother Wes Evans, and I didn't like that. So it was used as decoration. A simple bed with black and white sheets is sitting by a corner of a wall and a lamp is lit near it, on a small nightstand.

I'm definitely going to miss this place, it's comforting, cool and familiar to me. And we are going to stay to Hogwarts for what? A year? I could as well take pictures of my room like a tourist would do. And can we show our weapon powers? Is it considered as magic to those people? I don't think so, they'd probably recognize us from the DWMA and try to attack us.

My feet pace toward and out of my bedroom, and they stop at the door of my meister's room. I knock on it.

''Hey Maka, are your baggage ready?''

Silence, then, ''since when you were the one asking that kind of question?''

The doors opens to reveal my pig-tailed technician. Her hair is ash blond and her eyes are a piercing emerald green. A little smile is on her face and she is wearing her usual attire. White button-up blouse, diagonally stripped green and white tie, pale yellow sleeveless shirt, plaited skirt (that is clearly too short for her), and black and white buckled shoes.

I smirk, ''Since a few seconds and I asked you first.''

She roll her eyes and lets a long resigned sigh before saying, ''Yeah, I'm already done.''

A long, awkward silence stretch between us. I suddenly blurt, ''How are you taking it all in?''

I instantly feel stupid. Wasn't apparent that she was not taking this well? We can't even attack them and Maka despise those people the most! And the fact that Crona was coming was not helping _at all._

''Oh sorry, that came out wrong.'' I say, desperate to make it up before she gives a brain trauma with a book, ''I know you're upset and it's not cool of me to~''

''It's fine'' declares Maka, her eyes not meeting mine and her smile turning into a scowl.

''Huh?'' was all that came out of my mouth. I'm pretty sure that she's mentally debating whether to murder me or let me live with that little reply of mine.

Instead, she starts explaining her thinking. ''Well, I am surprised of all this information and the details we were given later on. I'm still trying to get over the fact that a whole society of probably thousands and thousands of unknown witches exists and that we hadn't found it, up until now. And that we are going to infiltrate a school of witchcraft tomorrow. But… But….''

I already have an idea of what Maka is going to say next but I still push her on. ''Buuuutttt…?''

She suddenly shouts, eyes burning gloriously. ''But I can't let Crona come! It's too much for her! What if someone like Medusa was there! That witch would try to catch her and might even do experiments on her! Crona is too fragile; she might even lose herself into madness and get killed! I can't let that happen, I can't. And what if I'm not there when that happens?! I would regret it for the rest of my life! Crona is too scared and jumpy for this. She would never be able to deal with this…''

I knew it. And I also know that if I don't stop Maka, she would go on and on, rambling about it all night and kill my sleep time with her words. So I do the only thing that comes up to my mind. I wrap my arms around her shoulder, pull her against me shoots her a reassuring gaze (even if I feel my cheeks getting warm – no scrap that, _on fire _– at the boldness of what I just did).

''Maka Albarn'' I say, ''we went through the madness of the black blood and came out of it alive, we killed the infamous Arachne, we are able to summon the Witch Hunter, Demon Hunter and Kishin Hunter and we killed Asura. You have an Anti-Demon wavelength, the most powerful Soul Perception the DWMA ever had _and_ you have a Grigori Soul. Protecting Crona from a few annoying witches should not be a problem, right?''

Maka stays silent. I must have given her something to think about. Slowly but surely, she relaxes in my arms (how cliché…). A groan escapes her lips as she gently lifts her head to look at me. The scythe-meister looks genuinely adorable with that vulnerable expression on her face. Ok Soul, keep cool. Yes, I like my meister (again, I think it's too cliché), but hell! I do not need to have perverted thoughts over her (is that even pervert? Hum…)! That's just ugh. I mentally slap myself.

''…Yeah.'' says Maka, her fierce gaze returning with force.

I grin and let her go, folding my hands on fire in my pants pockets. Oof! I feel relieved now that I don't have to embarrass myself in front of her, she didn't even noticed my madly blushing cheeks!

''I hope that _your _baggage are done,'' she continued, her arms crossed over almost inexistent chest (_DO NOT _think about that, damnit!), ''because I'm not helping you tomorrow!''

Crap. I forgot. I had been secretly trying to get her to help me (because yes – I won't deny it –, I'm lazy) with those by playing nice but that certainly didn't go as planned. Nothing ever goes like planned as you did in your head now, does it?

''Soul,'' asks Maka in a low voice, her eyes flicking dangerously (not a good sign, should I start running?), ''you did _at least _started packing, did you? We had two full days for that!''

Think of something, Soul! Anything!

''I've been kinda busy yesterday…''

Such a lame excuse and she knew it. I'm officially a dead man.

''Maka, don't~''

**_*MAKA CHOP!*_ **

Totally. Completely. Uncool.

* * *

**Sorry, I just had to break the SoMa moment hihihi! Did you guys like it? I intend to add another couple in it (though, I want more action than romance in this story but fear not! There will be romance!), some KidxCronaxMaka (only when I'll switch Crona's gender to boy wich is in one or two chapters, when Crona's not a boy, it'll be SoulxMaka). Next chapter, Crona will be the witness of some subconscient supernatural activity, but I'm not telling everything! **

**Random friend enters the stage: Hey! PhantomEvans!**

**Me: Eh?**

**Friend: Pewdie just did a gameplay of Watch Dogs, wanna see? *malicious grin***

**Me: OH MY GOD, I'M COMIIINNGGG! *pauses* Bye everyone! Leave me what you think on reviews and I thank everyone who is following me, you're all awesome! *blasts of of the stage and chase my friend* WAIT FOR MEEEEEE!**


	4. What weird dreams do

**Narrator: Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you... *druuummmmsss* Tris PhantomEvans!**

**Me: *Arrives at the speed of light* Bonjour mes amis, je suis de retour! *speaks English again* Yo everybody, all still alive? Well I am! Well no time for presentation (since my mom keeps yelling at me to pass her the computer) So here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Harry Potter.**

**The show must go on!**

* * *

Chapter 4: To Hogwarts, we go (in the most awkwardest and dreamy way)!

Crona's PoV

It's happening again. I'm talking about the dream. The second I finished packing the very few clothes and objects I have and slumped into bed, I have fallen completely asleep and so, fell into the dream.

It was always the same one. I would be in a spiral staircase, in what seems to be in a hidden position. The place looks like an open tower and at its center, on the wooden floor is a globe of the Earth. I can't tell much about the location where I am since it is dark enough to make it look confusing. The darkness wasn't able to hide the figures that stood above me though. I can hear from the balcony what sounded like the loud drums of thunder, feel the wind blow my black hair and shivered. Wait, what? _Black hair?_ My hair is pink, not black! Where am I? _Who am I?_ I have never seen this place before but the words _Astronomy Tower _comes to my mind, but that is not what kept my attention. My eyes are drawn by those figures standing there and they didn't notice me. They all have strange clothing on them except one. That exception has what I think is the longest beard I have ever seen in my life, and blue-grayish creepy robes. His facial features told me that he is very old, maybe 90 years or more but he is standing straight, like the age problem did not bother him. Even in the dark place I am, I could tell that his eyes are full of intelligence, knowledge and curiosity. But they also held right now the ghost of a horrible pain that seemed to have washed him. I am too feeling pain, for some unknown reason. I'm also feeling the tiniest hope. I'm hoping that something, that I don't know either, will happen. He told me to trust him. And I know it is lost hope too, that whatever I'm expecting to happen will never happen that they are too many. 'They', being the group of dark figures in front of the exception man. Two of those people contrast with the group. One of the two looked my age, maybe a year or two older than me and reminded me of Soul because of his unnatural white silvery hair. There is a certain elegance to his features but they are contorted in fear at this very moment. He is forced to something but I can't remember what but it was not good. In fact, it is merely evil. His name is… Dru… Dra…co? Draco! That is his name! Draco Malfoy! These thoughts are not mine, I don't know who that boy is but I suddenly get his name. But how could I know that? I never met him! I don't know how to deal with this! In front of him is another man, the second person I thought about. His hair is a greasy black and fall slack on his shoulder but I couldn't see his face since he is facing the other man, the one with the braided white beard, a strange stick at hand. He all of the sudden flicks the stick swiftly and says two words.

_''Avada Kedavra!''_

He doesn't say it very loud, but it still provokes the stirring of something within my soul, a déjà-vu impression. Nevertheless, a green electric light dashes forward from the stick, flowing like lightning into the air and hits the man he was facing. Everything stops. The air is still as I stare at the man hit who started to fall, fall and fall… His name was Dumbledore. I feel like I am watching a movie in slow-motion because it feels like time recessed from functioning. My mind is now a mess, in denial for a few seconds before knives of pure pain stabs me to the very core of my heart, knowing that it happened. Waves and waves of grief, sadness, horror, anger and mostly guilt comes down crashing on me, drowning me in them, until I think that I can't breathe anymore, until I feel like it is all too overwhelming, that it is too much for me to bear…

Abruptly, a voice, a boy's voice, booms in my head, disrupting my dream for the first time.

_''GET OUT OF MY HEAD!''_

I feel something explode in me, pushing me all the way out of the dream, the will of someone who does not want me here to see this. A scream curls up from my throat, to my mouth and out of my lips in the nothingness of my cell as I awake from the dream.

I am shaking violently as I try desperately not to cry, I am still not able to hold it after the number of times I've had this. I am writhing in the agony the dream caused me, sagging against the wall and gripping the nearest pillow against me, tears streaking my cheeks. The ache didn't go away. That was the thing with pain. It demands to be felt.

''Crona!''

I sat bolt upright and slam myself against the concrete wall, legs ready to abandon me. I take a deep breath and wipe my tears away, before turning to the owner of the voice. The door of my 'room' is wide open, revealing the Thompson sisters behind Death the Kid. Maka and the others are here too, probably here to pick me up for today. My face flushes as I start to understand that I just let out a blood-curling scream in front of everybody. How embarrassing! Surprisingly, it is Kid who comes in front of me and grabs my arms, inspecting me for any sign of wound, his lips thinning into a hard line.

''You're not hurt, are you?'' he asks in a strained voice.

''N-no! It w-was just a-a nightm-mare!'' I squeak. My voice is trembling hard, I still feel the emotions of the dream within me and I blink new tears away.

I can't let them know about this weird vision dream, I can't! I do not want to worry them more about me than they already are. Plus they would think I am going crazy.

''Is it about Medusa?'' continues Kid, ''you know she is gone, right? Nobody is going to hurt and it's very normal to be stressed out about today. I know you want to go but I think that it would be best for you to stay here. You won't be alone, Kim and the others are here too, you know.''

Oh. Medusa. They thought that I had a nightmare about my mother. I should have expected that from my friends and to be honest, I still wasn't over with her. She did haunted my subconscious mind where she would ask me to kill everybody I care about but the nightmares don't come as often anymore since I am doing everything I can to keep her out of my mind, and that it was replaced by this new type of nightmare. The visions.

I let my lavender pink hair hide my facial expression and tell everyone the perfect excuse to let them take me to Hogwarts.

''I want to come. An-and the n-nightmare wasn't about Medusa. I can't re-really remember it.''

''But Crona…'' starts Kid, his face getting closer to mine.

I interrupt him.

''Going th-there should help me get over her,'' I'm now looking at everyone with what seems is a fire burning in my eyes, gladly replacing the overwhelming grief I've been feeling moments ago, ''I am going to face my fears. I won't back away.''

Kid's closeness to me is _really _making me uneasy now. And his hands are _still _on my arms. His piercing golden eyes are staring at me and I feel naked because it looks like Kid could dig every little secret of mine just with his eyes. He takes a step closer to me, his eyebrows knitted in worry, his eyes glued to mine and Ragnarok seem to have lost it at that moment because he comes out of my shoulder blades and punches Kid square in the mouth. He lets out a groan before falling in the ground. I hear somewhere a stiffen laugh from BlackStar and Soul.

''Hey, stripped jerk, keep your reaper paws off my meister!'' angrily shouts Ragnarok.

''I'm _worried _for her!'' returned Kid with a shout, ''who would not be it after hearing her scream like that?!''

''I'm more worried of keeping you from getting into her panties!''

''Eeeewww! Ragnarok, that's gross!'' I shriek.

''Why you insolent little scum!'' growls Kid, his fists clenched as he raise them to punch my partner.

_*MAAKKAAAA CHOP!*_

Two books magically appear out of nowhere and hits both Ragnarok and Kid's head, sending them flying (me with them) and crashing into the other side of the room, into the wall.

_''OOWWWW!" _the three of us cry out, our heads throbbing in pain.

''Oh, sorry Crona!'' yelps Maka, her expression horrifed ''I didn't wanted to hit you, just those two idiots! I'm so, so, sooo sorry! Please forgive me, Crona!''

I groan as I struggle to get on my feet again but there is something pushing against my body, weighing on me. Today is obviously a bad day to me, and I think that it's about to get worse. I lift my head to see Kid knock his forehead against mine, his nose touching and brushing my own. I get to see more precisely his facial expression now. How his eyes seem to be… lusting for something and how his cheeks are turning bright red, how his black and stripped white hair falls on his face and how his lips appears so soft. Our faces are millimetres apart and his body against mine is so warm…

''Aaw! You two look so cute together!'' squeals Patty.

Help. Me.

My hero arrives when a black blob hits Kid right at his face (again) and so, pushing him off me. Ragnarok crosses his 'arms' and pouts (if his face can tell it).

''That little bastard…''

Everybody is staring at us, sweatdrop on the head. I blush wildly and quickly get on my feet. Oh God, what do I do! This is all really awkward!

''I-I'm sorry, I'm getting you all late'' I say nervously, ''You guys sh-should g-go now…''

''It's all right'' says a grinning from ear to ear Maka, ''and you are right, Crona. It could help you going there even though it could be dangerous, _but _don't be surprised if me and Soul stick to you like glue for the next few months. We will protect you from witch's attack.''

My blush darkens and I smile sheepishly at her, nervous. They will finally let me go with them All the anticipation churns my stomach upside down in a tangled knot. I feel so grateful now to her; I have to pay Maka back somehow!

''T-thank you, Maka-chan…''

A moan comes from behind me and I take a peek to see Liz patting Kid shoulder who is rubbing the bump in his head. At his other side, Patty is laughing in her usual hysterical way, saying that his head looked funny.

''Can we go now?'' he asks, his voice sarcastic, ''before someone puts me in a coma state, that is.''

''Yeah, this place is boring!'' whines BlackStar, '' I want to show those witches all my godliness and my _own _magic! Not some lovey-dovey stuff!''

I want to be buried 30 feet underground and never be found again. The word 'magic' conjures up the memory of my dream. _'Avada Kedavra'_ the man had said, I'm sure that it must have been some sort of spell. That is also the first difference I see between the witches we know and those unknown ones. He didn't incanted a sort of chant or wore animal pattern clothing, unlike Medusa, Eruka, Free, Arachne and every witch we know. The building they were in is not like our kind of building either, if anything, from what I saw, it could have been a castle. Something tells me that these 'witches and wizards' are going to be nothing like we expect of and that they will surprise us a lot. And now, it's sure that these dreams are not real dreams. These are real stuff that might have happened before and I will have to uncover it all to find out what happened. I'm not sure that I _want_ to know, though.

Oh well, I'll just have to deal with it.

* * *

**Well, that's that! How did you think of this chapter? I think the dream sequence was easy to tell what was going on (sorry, though for the description of the Astronomy Tower, I didn't know how to call the objects at the center of it that looked like the Earth -_-') Post it on your reviews! Woop! Gender change for Crona, next chapter! She is now a 'he'. More Harry Potter stuff too!**

**Well, voilà! I shall take my leave now *apparates somewhere else***


	5. Weird walls, weird trains, weird world

**Narrator: Hello, ladies, gentleman and children and welcome to our show, we present to you The Strangest Horcruxe! Brought to you by Tris PhantomEvans and here she goes!**

**Me: *Apparates out of nowhere* Hell yeah everyone! I'm still alive and I don't intend at all to abandon this story! Sorry for the late arrival of this chapter, last weeks exams' were crazy, (mostly science in which I'm sure to fail for the first time ever, blame it on my crappy teacher *sighs*) so I had to study like a maniac and this week I've been totally sucked by the FIFA World Cup with my mom (yes, we _are_ girls and we _can _watch soccer, my mom screaming her lungs out for Germany -_-*). Guess what though? I finally got the book of Deathly Hollows! I'm currently reading it and oh dear, I love this miracle! *fangirl squeal* And I also got inspired in a few seconds so I have written out another one suuupeerr long one-shot, My twisted, shattered mind. Check it out if you want to! So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: My tears are shed to never be able to own Soul Eater nor the extraordinary Harry Potter, nut the people who own it are _PURE GENIUS! _**

**The show must go on!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Weird walls, weird trains, weird world.

Death the Kid's PoV

''England! England! We're going to England!'' sings Patty from behind me.

The others and I are inside a plane that is going to the city of London. Who knew that this school would be so far away from Death City? And who knew that Crona and Maka are both able to speak Russian and German? We caught the two giving directions to a couple who apparently, were going to Germany and then visit family in Russia.. We were so surprised and stunned by that, our mouth was hanging wide open until Maka explained that meisters should be able to diverse their culture and so, their languages and that she had been teaching Crona in study sessions. That was our studious Maka, always wanting to learn something new.

We are all settled on our seats in the plane. We are in pair of two seats, Liz and Patty behind me, Maka and Soul at my right side and BlackStar and Tsubaki behind the Thompson sisters. Crona is next to me but only because everywhere else is taken (and Maka keeps shooting me death glares). Crona doesn't dare to look or talk to me, probably because of the little 'incident' we had in his (or is a 'her'?) cell. Just the memory of it heats up my cheeks. And afterwards Liz kept teasing me along with Patty, BlackStar and Soul that if I wanted Crona, I could've just taken a hotel room, that she knew I wanted him and other embarrassing jokes. But I'm not going to deny the fact that his frail body felt so good under mine and the way he looked at me with his big, blue onyx eyes… Wait, what? What am I talking (thinking) about? Think about something else! I start noting that each range of seats is perfectly symmetrical and sag against my own seat, more relaxed.

''Crona?'' I suddenly ask, turning my head to him.

He jumps a little, as if I scared him. He sneaks a peak at me.

''Y-yes, K-Kid? Do you n-need someth-thing?''

I'm anxious about my question but I really want to know how he is doing, and that includes asking him what I'm about to say.

'Hum, it's just that earlier, you said that you did not dreamed of Medusa and euhh..'' I start, nervously wedging my wrists. I got his full attention now and he is biting his lower lip, a habit I noticed he did only when a bad memory came up to his mind. I wonder how they would feel on my own lips. Oops! Stay focused, Kid! ''I'm wondering that if you did not dreamed of her, then what nightmare made you scream like that?''

He flinches, his hands clenching on his knees and he quickly looks away from me but not fast enough for me to not see the pained expression on his face.

''O-oh!'' I babble, ''Crona, if that awakes a bad memory, you don't need to tell me, I can do without an answer if it pains you! I~''

''I-I'd rather not talk about it'' he interrupts me, his voice slightly trembling with fear, ''B-but if you r-really want to know, then I'll t-tell you that it has n-nothing to do with Lady Medusa. That I-I think that I witnessed the murder of a wizard.'' He turns to me and I can see that his eyes are glassy, '' And that t-the feelings I-I have b-been experimenting w-were not m-mine.''

My mouth snap shut as I let the information sink in. The murder of a _wizard?_ The only person I know that could be considered as a wizard is the werewolf Free. He is the only male witch ever known in witch history but it looks like we got it all wrong with Lord Death's recent discovery and Crona's description could be the proof of it. Without warning, the swordsman starts telling me the whole dream sequence in its whole details, the Astronomy Tower, the boy named Draco Malfoy and the strange wizard named Dumbledore. He tells me how he was not his body but in someone else's, with black hair and glasses, how those people were so different but he instantly recognized them as witches and wizards and the overwhelming emotions he felt when the man was killed, that everything looked too real and too clear in his mind to be a dream and explains to me that he didn't want to worry me and the others but I don't find him crazy. No, I don't and I suspect that this could be linked to some kind of magic we don't know yet, a psychic one but I can't go further in my theory than that, since we don't know much about those witches and wizards. I think that Hogwarts could help with that, it would give us more information and would maybe give us some answers.

Crona finishes talking and stare down at himself, looking like in shame. I lean toward him and drape my arms around his bony shoulders, pulling him against me and I start stroking his soft pink hair and I whisper to him.

''How many times did you have this dream?''

''A few times each week. For about two months now.'' He answers quietly, he tilt his head to look at me with a certain seriousness in his gaze, ''Y-you don't think I-I'm mad?

''Nope. Not at all and you better tell me next time you have this kind of dream. It isn't normal and I'm pretty sure it's linked to those witches and wizards we are going to.'' I arc a brow at him.

He sighs and lands his head on my shoulder. My mind is swimming with questions without answers but I always finish by getting them, one way or another and I will have them for these questions.

''K-Kid-kun?''

I lazily turn my head toward Crona. We have been in flight for about two hours or so and I am bored to death. Well, if you don't count the fact that I keep trying to imagine how Crona's dream could have been. I should've brought a book or something, like Maka did. Even BlackStar has something, singing (ha has a truly horrible voice) a song from his IPod, some stuff about being on top of the world (why am I _not _surprised?), Crona is staring down at his lap, his hands nervously clenching his dress. He turns his almost black eyes to me.

''Could… Could we kind o-of switch places?''

He ends his voice in a tiny voice, his lips quivering, as if like I will yell at him for that. I just stare at him. Then send him a reassuring smile.

''Of course'' I say, ''but I'm curious. Why would you to change places with me at this very moment?''

The cutest smile, the epitome of adorability is shown on his face. I have to restrain myself with all my will to not squeal out of cuteness and just hug him, squeeze him against me and nuzzle my face in his neck. The whole population of the Earth might as well consider as a fangirl of Crona.

''Y-you're next to the window a-and I like looking at t-the sky. It's so peaceful and ni-nice and I also love staring at the clouds un-under us.''

I just grin and switch with him. Though I'm happy Crona likes looking at the sky, I just found the clouds horribly asymmetrical and am grateful to not have to stare at it anymore. I honestly prefer watching an endless sea, where there is no limitation of symmetry and just water, water and deep blue navy water, the sound of its wave crashing somehow soothing to me. They bring to me a sense of serenity, but I know it is not to be tempered with, that a violent storm could easily appear out of nowhere and that the ocean would suddenly become a tidal of majestic waves, a weapon that would destroy anything on its path, a spectacular show of blue almost black waves crashing into each other, trying to dominate one another, roaring and lashing everywhere, its madness crawling, wind blowing at each side, almost screaming a song along with the drums of thunder rising and rising, louder and louder, the light of its lightning becoming brighter and brighter, until it explodes in a climax of the cries the rain represent, almost running away along with the storm to torment its melody elsewhere, the music of the storm and the frantic sobs of the rain disappearing as the waters become clear again with a momentum peace, peace that could still be threatened by another storm at horizon.

It reminds me of Crona in some ways, but I'm willing to brave the storm within him, willing to walk on those dangerous waters and risk drowning in them.

I end up falling asleep while watching ocean-like eyes stare at the sky.

Maka's PoV

I want to slap Kid hard right now. Blame it on jealousy.

I mean, _look _at him. All smiling and handsome at _my_ Crona! They keep whispering stuff to each other, like they're in a big secret. Can Crona see that Kid is just going to break his heart? That idiot just wants to hook up with him, I'm sure of it, that little bastard! And he _knows _how Crona's mother is and since Kid is a Shinigami, he just sees Crona as a witch. A cute witch. Or is it a wizard now? Oh, whatever! Anyway, Kid is trying to seduce Crona, which is a certainty. And my best friend is totally falling for it. They are already cuddled together! The idiot said something and Crona is already having his 'Am-I-not-the-sweetest-thing-in-the-whole-world-?' smile. Wait. They're switching places. What is that supposed to mean? Crona suddenly turns his head at the plane's window. Did he want to have a better look at the sky? Huummm… Kid's eyes look kinda droopy, almost sleepy, he leans his head closer to Crona's and his body slumps further into his seat, his arm still pulling Crona against his chest. He is wearing a lazy smile and his eyes slowly squeeze shut, signaling that he just fell asleep. I'm definitely going to talk to him later. He is _so_ going to get away with this.

This is too overwhelming. We are at the train station that we were told would lead to Hogwarts (after asking at least a billion of people the directions just to get to the train) and we aren't able to find any 'Platform 9 ¾'. But what engulfs me is the number of witches' souls that are here. It's just too confusing. There were also a lot of normal of humans but the two of them mixed together, made a swirl of never-ending blinking, colorful, bright, flashing, lights. Almost like stars, actually. But moving at very fast pace. So yeah. This was the most confusing mess I have ever seen in my whole life.

Then all at once, I saw something strange happen. There were a little groups of witches and wizards (recognizable by some strange objects they are bringing with them) that were standing and looking at the wall between platform 9 and 10. What are they going to do? Some of them were holding carts with baggage inside and seemed our age. One of them started running and the others followed behind him, in a narrowed line.

One by one,

Toward,

And through,

The wall.

_Through the wall._

Am I hallucinating?

''S-Soul? D-did you saw what…?'' I start asking.

I turn to look at my friends. And saw that their jaws had dropped to the ground and that and that their eyes are as wide as saucers and that they are as stunned by this display as I am.

''Is that even _physically _possible?'' Soul just echoed our thoughts.

''And we are supposed to go _through _that wall?'' anxiously asks Liz, her fingers fiddling with the bracelets of her wrists.

''Well,'' speaks Kid, ''they are from the wizardry world and they do practice magic. And it is between platform 9 and 10, but it is ¾ …''

''Kid, no don't…''

Oh god, not again…

''But how am I supposed to pass a wall that is in such disgusting asymmetrical position?! Did the person who did this have any common sense of what is symmetrical beauty?! Why didn't they put it in perfect half, huh?! 2/4 is waaayyy better than ¾ ! But no! That person just _had _to put it in ¾ ! I refuse to go through such hideous wall! It's horrifying!''

''Kid, we really need to complete this mission,'' pleads Liz, her hands on his shoulders as he lay helplessly on the ground, ''we're talking about witches here! So in order to do that, we need to pass this wall''

''No!'' he cries as he knocks his fists relentlessly on the floor.

''Yes!'' she replies, hands now on her hips.

''No!''

''Yes!''

''No!''

''Kid,'' I growl in a low voice, ''go through that wall or we're going to force you into it.''

''No.''

''We can't just let you here!''

Kid doesn't move an inch.

''Then you'll have too.'' He says, his body still sprawled on the floor and now some train passengers starts to stare at him.

''We've been chosen for this mission! You can't give up just because of some symmetry fit! Come with us!''

''No.'' he moans.

''Please?'' I beg in a sweet voice.

''No.''

''Pretty please?''

''No!''

I let out an exasperate sigh. Kid can really be a child sometimes (and at this very moment), mostly because of his symmetry OCD. But then again, without that, he wouldn't be well… Kid. I'll have to take bigger measurements then (and I'll take an evil pleasure in it). My hand twitch and I slowly but surely let it slide toward a hidden book that I always keep hidden with me.

''Kid-Kun?'' asks a soft voice.

I stop moving. Crona? I glance at him and feel my heart beat faster. He is holding something in his left hand and he is tiptoeing toward Kid, looking nervous as ever. I notice how his pink lavender hair is almost floating at the wind and how he looks. Um, wut?

The others are watching too, BlackStar, Soul and Patty with a curiosity non hidden and Tsubaki and Liz with concern. I'm just confused to what my friend is going to do.

''Crona?'' asks Tsubaki, ''What are you doing?''

''Not anything that can be as big as me.'' snorts BlackStar, ''But still, what does he has in his mind?''

Kid turns slightly his head toward black blood meister. Said boy suddenly dashes at the young Reaper who squeals, and wraps a blindfold over his golden eyes. One of his arms are tightly holding Kid's arms behind his back while he uses his right hand to create a knot on the blindfold.

''Crona?!'' Kid yelps as he wriggle against him, ''What are you doing?!''

His voice is a bit harsh which makes Crona wince. I _really _want to pull Kid away from Crona. And Maka Chop him.

''I-it's just that y-you don't like looking a-at the platform and I-I thought that if y-you didn't look at it, you could p-pass through the w-wall.''

''Oh.''

A long silence stirred. Then:

''Crona, you're a genius!''

We all spun around to see Liz beaming. It is as if the swordsman just disarmed a nuclear bomb.

''Well come on, then!'' she exclaims herself, ''Kid will be the first to go through the wall!''

''I-I'll help you direct you-yourself toward the w-wall, okay?'' asks Crona, who has now an arm under his own, tugging it gently.

''Okay.'' He sighs.

Liz joins Kid at his other side and holds his other arm under hers. They started to run and they all pass through the wall, again to our amazement. I can't help asking myself how those witches did that kind of wall and if there are more around the world.

''It worked!'' I shout.

''That's so cool.'' grins Soul (even after all that time together, I still think he is a bit creepy when he smiles with his shark-like teeth)

''Me next!'' howls BlackStar, ''That wall ain't gonna steal my spotlight off of me!''

''The wall is magical.'' says Patty in a state of fact.

''Geez, way to go, Captain Obvious.'' Soul rolls his eyes.

''She might be smarter then you, Soul.'' teases his best friend.

''Oh, shut it and go.'' I giggle when Soul pinches BlackStar's head who shoves his elbow at my partner's side.

With that, BlackStar throw himself off the ground while performing a backflip toward the wall. He never lands since the wall swallows him whole along with Tsubaki. Patty follows quickly, cheerfully skipping away inside and saluting us. I smile a little. This mission is definitely going to be interesting. I just hope that I won't lose anyone that I care about. That nothing bad is going to happen and that I will finally get answers to some of my questions. I doubt I will make friends there but I don't care. I grab Soul's hand and shut my eyes.. I start running, my albino squeezing my hand. I'm running toward the wall. Anticipation punches my gut.

We go through the wall and so, cross the barrier between worlds.

Crona's PoV

My first step of bravery is an epic fail.

I've tried to help Kid with his OCD, I really did. But everyone just stared at me as if I had growth 3 heads, even when Liz had her sudden outburst (I was flatted by Liz's compliment, though). And he kept squirming against me and Liz all the way passed the magical barrier.

We completely stop when we are at the other side and stood in awe (well Kid not really because he still has the blindfold) at the station. For me, it is mostly because I have never seen up until now a train station, with Medusa and all, I never had the chance to see much of what life reserved to me. Again, I thank Maka for pulling me out of the madness and save me. The train looks like the old ones, the ones where you use water to make vapor or those black charcoals. Another thing is the people. They are all witches and wizards. They also have strange objects with them; some people even had cages with animals, like owls, cats, toads and such. A shiver passes through me as I look at the cages. They terrify me. I know that it is only animals in a cage but it reminds me too much of those bunnies. The Little One. The ones that I had to kill.

«Quit whining, you dumbass! » snaps Ragnarok, «Get me something to eat!»

«You already ate this morning,» I mumble, « and you have to remember to~»

« Yeah, yeah! Don't start with that speech again! It really sucks to not be able to come out of your back and poke you, you know. »

«Hey! That's mean and you know the witches will freak out if they see you. They might even recognize us! »

I can feel my (or rather Ragnarok's) blood boil in annoyance.

«It's not like _you're _used to it! And you better give me these Smarties you got in your luggage. »

«Only when we're alone, okay? »

«Fine. » he huffs.

He decides to shut up now and I take a good look around while Liz unfolds Kid's eyes and my other friends arrive. I notice that the students looked all a bit too cheerful and that a lot of their souls look fearful of something. Maybe they heard that the DWMA discovered their hidden school and now feared us. Then _I _start becoming scared. If they know, they will attack the meisters and weapon that will be coming down on them (us, in occurrence). What if they know it is us? I don't want my friends to get hurt! I wouldn't know how to deal with that! And what if everyone here is evil? Will they force us to kill people like Medusa did to me? No! No! No! No! _No! _I know they will. The witches will know who I am and punish me. The mere thought of it freezes my body in fear. They will lock me up, won't they? In a dark room with no food for days. Will they do the same thing with Maka? No! She's too nice for that, don't hurt her, please don't! She has been my first friend; I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Maka. Don't hurt her!

Panic settles inside me and my eyes dart to every side of the train station to find a dark corner to hide in. Sadly, there weren't and there were too many people around me, all pressed together, hurrying everywhere, running somewhere. Like bees in a hive. Bees that can sting you. All their needles pointed at me for killing so many people. And I can't escape, I can't run anywhere. I don't know how to deal with this, I don't know how to deal with this, I don't know how to deal with this, I don't know how to deal with this…

My now shaking body is suddenly slammed hard by something and my view is suddenly spinning, whirling round and round while my feet aren't touching the floor anymore and my body is flying across the air. I only feel myself on the cold, hard ground when the multi-colored sparks leave my vision and my head stops with its merry go round' tour. I blink a few million times before trying to stand up and failing when I am hit by a nauseous feeling that leads me back on the ground, moaning and feeling ready to throw up. The culprit's arrogant voice rises when he says:

''Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! The big BlackStar has arrived! Look Tsubaki! I finally get all my godly attention. Everyone is looking at me!''

A gentler voice responds:

''That's because you just hit Crona, BlackStar. You should watch out next time and try not to hit people.''

''They're the ones on my path! I… Wait, I hit Crona? Where is he? A god always has to learn how to apologize to their friends!''

''He over there…''

Footsteps resonate, getting closer to me. I let my eyes flutter open to see two pairs of green and dark blue eyes staring at me. I try (try!) to get up but finally let Tsubaki help me stand up. BlackStar has his hands on his hips and looks straight at me.

"Sorry to have hit you without warning Crona," he says, "I was just doing my awesomeness performance!"

«Without warning, huh? » grumbles Ragnarok.

"I can even show it to you again!" suddenly says BlackStar with a grin and a wink.

I send him a small smile. He always tries to cheer someone up with his 'godliness' when that person is down.

"I-I guess it is al-alright…"

"_Yeessss!"_

The blue-haired ninja backs away and starts doing all flipping (yet in my opinion, cool) moves, like double back flips, head-spins, the moon walk, making me giggle. My friends may see me as weak but at least they're all nice to me. Way too much but still. I love that about them. Tsubaki smiles and laughs with me. I instantly feel better.

Until Maka barges in and screeches:

"Guys, the train leaves in a few minutes! We need to hurry!"

We all look at each other before running toward the trains, baggage and luggage at hand. I also see BlackStar going ahead of us and wink at me; as if we are holding a big secret that we are the only ones to know.

We nearly throw ourselves inside the train, panting (except Kid and BlackStar, of course). The doors behind us suddenly shuts and I give a small squeal. My nails dig harder inside my sleeve and I bite my lower lip. I let my eyes swim a bit everywhere, scanning the place. The interior contain compartments, comfortable seats, wide view windows and doors between wagons.

It is just that I keep having this impression that I already came here. I close my eyes and shake the feeling off me.

_«You never came here. It's your first time here and it's just your imagination. Maka told you that we can all have some déjà-vu impressions but it's just your brain overreacting. »_

A hand wraps around my waist and I leap away. Death the Kid is gazing at me, warm honey-colored eyes locked onto mine, a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

"You coming?" he asks.

"O-oh! Yeah…" I whisper.

He gently grabs my hand and I cling to it while we join the others in the for an empty compartment. His hand is warm and reassuring, reminding me that I wouldn't face the witches alone. I absently rub his palm with my thumb.

We walk down the path and pretty much discover that all the witches and wizards occupies all the compartments and that we are probably the Forever Alone ones. That is, until a silver-head girl propose to lend us some space in her compartment. She has wave-like platinum blond hair that arrives to her waist and pale skin. Her eyes are a stormy blue. She has a dreamy expression, as if she is in Faraway Land and she calls herself Luna Lovegood.

I look at her and a question keeps niggling my mind.

What are Narggles?

* * *

**So here you have it! Did you guys like it? I made this chapter longer than the others! If so, make it a Favorite, Follow or both and make me happy :D Leave a review if I made errors or a praise, whatever you like, you are the masters here!**

**Now, I shall take my leave and go die in the heat of the sun outside! *Disapperates elsewhere***


	6. Death what!

**Narrator: Wlecome, everybody to our show! I present to you... Lady PhantomEvans!**

**Me: *arrives à la Mary Poppins* I'm super glad you guys like my story, it makes me all fuzzy in the inside! *does a breakdance of happiness* Anyway, we finally meet some Harry Potter characters! And it's so HOT outside and inside, I'm dying here! _* I always think of something to say here in advance but for some unknown reason, I keep forgetting it, ugh. Well since I can't remember what I wanted to say, lets go with the story!**

**Disclaimer: No people, the reason I could be famous one day will never be because I own Soul Eater or Harry Potter but because of my ideas linked to it *sighs in sadness***

**Well, let's go on with the show, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 6: Death what?!

Crona's PoV

Just who is Luna Lovegood? The déjà-vu feeling lingers within me and doesn't make a step to go away, it's really annoying! I have never met her before! Nor the dark-haired boy next to her who calls himself Neville Longbottom or the red-head girl who presented herself as Ginny Weasley, or anybody! I'm looking at the window, images of the landscape parading in front of me, rows and rows of green trees at times or simple plains at others, everything under a pale blue sky. But my mind is miles away from all those pretty sceneries strolling before my eyes. I try to evade looking at Luna and her friends as much as possible, the uneasy feeling of already knowing them squeezing my chest. It is like a closed door. On the other side, the reason of why I feel like I know her, Neville and Ginny, what actually feels like memories trying to reach for me, calling at me from inside the door. But the key is lost, somewhere far away in my mind, out of my reach and so, enabling me from ever knowing the inside of it and if I try reaching for it, I just get a headache. It gets worse knowing that the uneasiness isn't going away, probably meaning that something real – not just my imagination – is behind this.

"Everything alright Crona?" her voice is anxious and worried. I look and see that she is fiddling with the edge of her cloak, while staring at me with her big emerald green eyes. The new uniform we were given before leaving Death City actually looks good on her, the same style as her precedent combat clothing and now, Maka keeps her hair down making her look prettier.

"Y-yes." I answer, myself tugging the hem of my red and golden tie. Lord Death gave us those uniforms through mirrors, saying we were put in one of the 'Houses', as he calls, the Gryffindor one. Apparently, Houses separate the witches and wizards in four groups, according to their qualities and characteristics. How he knows this much from the school is unknown to me. "W-why do you a-ask?"

"It's because you look nervous." says Luna at Maka's place, her serene voice making me think of an angel, "And from the way you looked at me earlier and how you keep evading me, I'd say I'm the reason of your anxiety." Her sentence seems accusatory but her tone isn't, more in a-matter-of-fact way.

Maka glares at her while Soul, Neville and Ginny sigh, as if they all knew that side of the two girls. Liz, Patty, Kid, BlackStar and Tsubaki are in the compartment behind ours, which was miraculously empty and free of use.

"I didn't ask _you_ to answer." snaps Maka, her expression set in a sneer. I join the three others in their sigh.

"No, you didn't," Luna is calm, curiously gazing at Maka, "but you didn't asked either who was to answer so anyone could've responded him." With that, she turns to look at me, leaving Maka pouting, "Do I remind you of something? You seem quite disturbed by my presence."

"O-oh! It's n-nothing Luna re-really!" I squeak, repressing an urge to hide in a dark corner, "I-it's just that everything i-is a bit o-overwhelming and I-I don't know h-how to d-deal with that." I mentally pray with all my heart that no one will laugh at me.

Well nobody does and Neville actually answers me, "Don't worry about that, every transfer is like that at the beginning when they come at Hogwarts, the first-years too. Even more since You-Know-Who is back again but…" he trails off, forgetting what he was going to say and now looking nervous. I'm not sure if I should take that as a good sign.

"You-Know-Who?" Soul raises a brow, "What kind of name is that?"

"Some people are afraid to even say his real name; he is the darkest wizard we've ever met in history after all." says Ginny, looking at Neville.

"Ha! That's a lame excuse to not say his name; it's quite stupid to be scared to pronounce a few words." replies Soul, crossing his arms and glaring at Neville with his blood colored eyes.

"I just thought that you wouldn't want to hear Voldemort's name, I'm only being polite. His first name was actually Tom Riddle but he changed it to Voldemort later when he started to gain followers and power." says said wizard, sending a sheepish look at Soul, "By the way, are you wearing lenses or are your eyes naturally red?"

I wonder what that Voldemort wizard did to be called the darkest wizard of all time. Is he worse than Medusa? I can't see anyone but her to fit that place but maybe he did more sins than my mother. That sends chills down my spine and I grip my arm tightly. And Neville just said that this wizard came back! Does that mean that he will start to do again all the dark deeds he did before 'he came back again'? I hope not, please no!

"Yeah, it's natural and so is that." Soul grins at them, revealing his sharp teeth and trying to look menacing. I repeat, trying.

Ginny and Neville both seem slightly taken aback by that show-off but with Luna, they all gaze curiously at my albino friend, no trace of fear in their eyes. Maka smirks at them and I question myself on whether she's being mean to them or not. I take the 'not' option, she's always so nice and kind to me.

"Blimey, how did you get those teeth?" asks a wide-eyed Neville "Does that run in your family?"

"Is your hair color natural too? Did you dyed it?" Luna seems to be the most curious of them all, not bothering to hide her interest in the scythe weapon. I don't think she would be that curious if she knew that he could take the shape and form of a weapon, she'd probably be scared for dear life. I don't like the idea of it.

"It's natural too but I'm the only one to have teeth, don't know why though. Maybe _you _know?" he tells them with a snicker.

"Yeah," snarls Maka, her icy-cold voice stinging, "It wouldn't surprise me if you guys knew. Maybe you can even do stuff you _aren't_ supposed to do, right?" she seems to hide a message in her sentence.

"Are you insinuating that we are doing Dark magic?" demands Ginny, who have obviously decoded Maka's secret message, "Because if you do, then I think you are a bit nut. We'd be Death Eaters if it was the case and we wouldn't have classes against that type of magic. Don't you know that we are friends with Harry Potter?"

Maka is about to answer but I beat her to the punch, "S-sorry, we come from A-America so we-we don't know a-all the ru-rumors coming from England. An-and what, um, what are D-Death Eaters?" I cringe a bit when I finish my sentence, afraid that I just revealed our identity and that these witches and wizards will recognize us.

They don't seem to know we are meisters and weapons and Ginny goes on, "Oh, well you do have an American accent and," she lowers her voice and we lean in toward her to hear what she says, "Death Eaters are the followers of Voldemort. I heard a rumor that we are going to have two of them as our teacher this year."

"What?!" the three of us whisper-yell, stunned by that new information.

"How come?!" urges Soul.

Neville leans in too as Luna gazes at the window, though she glances at us, "It's because of our new Headmaster, Snape. He's a Death Eater too so it's normal that he would send them to be teachers, with Voldemort rising up at power, the Death Eaters can take control of the wizardry world too."

"Who was your last Headmaster? What happened to him? I'm sure the last one was better than our new one!" Maka seems to have let go of her hatred for a moment, the three of us now desperate for information.

"Dumbledore was better, the best wizard in my opinion" says Ginny, and I can hear the strained anger and sadness she is holding up but my blood freezes at the name of the last headmaster, _Dumbledore, that's impossible! Was I right after all? Was he really killed?!_

"Last year, at the end of school, he was killed and Harry saw it all." She continues. _So that dream, it can't be! How could I have seen it?! This is beyond imagination!_

"I reckon it was Snape who did it, we caught sightings of him along with the Death Eaters who were there that night. And now he's Headmaster, that's horrible." says Neville who shakes his head indignantly.

"We can do something about it, I'm sure of It." tells us Luna, her expression as calm as always, but her voice is low like Ginny's. The three of them look at each other and I can see like clear water a message pass between them. The three of us too look at each other, our own unspoken words passing between us.

_We can do something too and we need to know what they will do._

We suddenly hear a high-pitched screech coming from the train. I groan before plugging my ears at the sound. Looking at the window, I remark that the scarlet Hogwarts Express is slowing down, giving more precision at the location we are in. It is mostly a plain with grass, waving up and down further and further away, until it's blocked by the sight of faraway mountains that makes me feel very small compared to those giants of nature.

"What's going on? We can't be there yet." questions Ginny, who peeks her head out of the compartment as well as several other students. She is pushed back to her place by a large tremor of the train, nearly projecting me and Soul toward Luna and Neville.

Without warning, a black smoke-like object flashes before me, gliding in front of the window like vapor and further ahead of the train. What was that? Will it attack us? Did these witches and wizards knew all along that we are here to investigate them and had sent some sort of message to others of them? I have a bad feeling about this.

«You always do, even when you eat! » sneers Ragnarok and I ignore him.

Maka and Soul gaze at each other before peeking their head out of the door and I soon join them, curiosity getting the better of me even if I'm afraid. The train completely stops.

As I gaze around, I take a long look at everybody's soul. I want to know how different they are from our 'normal witches' and the variance between the two types shows. Normally, a soul is one single color, permitting meisters to decipher the humans from the kishin eggs and witches, a child from an adult, a healthy person from a sick one and so on. But these souls all have a mix of colors, a red stripped pattern on a blue soul, a purple glow radiating from a yellow soul, a unique mix. And they all have an independent personality, no sway of magic influencing them and their actions. I can't see as clearly and precisely as Maka but they aren't like Medusa, they aren't mad. Some of those witches and wizards are kind and ambitious while others are rash and loyal, smart but lazy, optimistic and determined. The absence of the sway of magic also means that they could do whatever they want with their magic, healing or destroying, their choice. They are free. I almost envy them but something else distracts me. They all have one thing in common. Fear. They are all afraid of something right now, every student talking to each other in hushed whispers, their eyes darting everywhere, as if expecting something to happen.

A man is walking in the alley of the train. I narrow my eyes as I look at his clothes, a black cloak arriving nearly his feet but open, showing his bare chest marked with a few scars, reminding too much of the black cloaked figures I saw in my dreams. Actually…. I gasp, my mind going blank. First, the fact that Dumbledore actually exists and is not the fruit of my creative mind, than _him? _He was in my dream too! My heart is pounding against my chest and I blink back tears of fear. Neville said that Dumbledore was killed by Death Eaters so,… so that means that those figures in my dream were those Death Eaters?! No!

The face of the man is slightly deformed, his dark hair sticking against his shoulders, scars scattered all over the animalistic features of his face. He moves slowly, taking his time, his eyes scanning each compartment, like a predator searching his prey. His fingers look like they have claws instead of nails and his movements are like a wild beast. I can smell from here his odor, sweat and another metallic scent, like copper. He hardly looks human. Is he like Free, a werewolf? They do have a certain similarity after all. I shiver at the thought.

A boy around my age with a handsome face and light brown hair stick his head out of one of the compartment.

"My father _will _hear about this." he says, failing to look intimidating.

The man glares at him but doesn't say anything, like everyone in the train; he just keeps advancing in the train's corridor. It's as if we are all holding our breaths, waiting, for that man to do something, the tension palpable and clear in the locomotive, rising terror in the student's soul, the silence almost unbearable as every pair of eyes are turned to him.

"Hey, loser." speaks up a voice from in front of me. With astonishment and fear for him, I recognize it as Neville's voice. He continues, "He isn't here."

I glance at the boy. He is almost glaring at the what I think is a Death Eater, daring him to do something. I want to tell him to run, that it isn't a good idea but I'm just as frozen as everyone.

The man lets a long guttural growl, his teeth that are sharper than Soul's settling in an evil sneer. I'm pretty sure now that he is a werewolf. He lowers his face toward Neville's and from the corner of the eye, I see Ginny pulling out slowly a stick from her jeans pocket and Luna gazing them.

_«Wand, not a stick. It's called a wand. »_

His voice is almost a growl when he talks, "Don't need to tell me pureblood. I'll know it when I'll see it." He then backs away, slowly, devouring the slight fear showing on Neville's face. He then turns back from us and walks away and I let out a long relieved sigh, glad that nothing happened to Neville. Every student here actually exhales a gasp, seeming to all relax as the Death Eaters disappears from the train though I still feel cold from his visit. The train slowly starts to move again and after long minutes of silence, everyone around us resumes their whispers and shouts, shaken by the Death Eater. Ginny turns to glare at Neville.

"What in the bloody hell took you Neville? Do you know that you were facing Death Eater _and_ werewolf Greyback?! He could have…!"

Neville interrupts her in a slightly shaking voice, "He wouldn't kill me, I'm a pureblood remember, my parents are both witch and wizard so I risk nothing."

Maka, Soul and I are all silent from what we've seen, so I almost don't notice when Luna addresses herself to us.

"That was a Death Eater but only those within Voldemort's circle has his Mark, which permits them to summon him and he doesn't have it so you don't have to worry too much about it but since your friend Crona looks quite afraid, may I permit myself to say that his hair is quite pretty in pink and change the subject to ask you if you all know what is a Crumple-Horned Snorkack?" she seems quite calm for someone who's friend could have get killed by a Death Eater and almost seems eager. Maka now appears like she has never been in the slightest angry at them, nearly (nearly!) smiling and nodding at them, her eyes twinkling a bit.

For a while, we chat with Luna, Neville and Ginny, the last named witch joking with us from time to time, making me fell warmer and a little better but my mind is still buzzing. I can't believe that my dream is actually a real event that happened and that I was witnessing a murder. And if I'm correct and not hallucinating, from Neville's point of view, the man I saw killing the last Headmaster is our new current Headmaster and that two or probably more Death Eaters will be teaching us now. It's all insane!

Maka gets up with Soul and she tells the others, "Um, I just have to tell you but we are not the only transfers here at Hogwarts and that they are behind our compartment. We're all friends so you don't mind I go with them for a little while?"

"It's alright you can go." says Ginny.

"Coming Crona?" asks Maka to me. I blush a bit and feel guilty at the idea of leaving Ginny with the others alone.

"O-oh um, well I-I'll stay here a b-bit." I answer nervously, glancing worriedly at her and Soul.

"Ok, Crona. Don't feel shy to join us later if you want to." She tells me with a wide smile, her face radiating as she leaves us alone.

I don't know how to deal with all these new information! How am I supposed to know how to deal with these feelings I have for Luna, Neville and Ginny. I have never met or dreamed of them before. I don't know what to do with these dreams of mine, now that I know they weren't just dreams. How as it possible for me to see all that through my unconscious mind, when I was millions of miles away when it happened? And who was that boy's voice? Who was I incarnating in my visions? Was I being that Harry person? And now the murderer is the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. Why? Why? Why? Why?! And how can I explain all of this to the others without them thinking I've gone mad. The only person I can talk to is Kid but he isn't with me now.

Ah, hell!

* * *

**Next chapter will be mostly Maka's PoV just saying! If this chapter was in your liking, leave a review or click on the follow or favorite button! :D I hope I well represented the characters from HP, tell me if I didn't and correct me if you want! Also, I don't know but I really wnted for some reason to put Greyback in the story, hehe! I just remembered something I forgot! You may notice, and I'm talking to book nerds here but I may add quotes from other books here and there, from time to time like the 'Ah, hell!' from our lovely vampyre Zoey Redbird in House of Night or the 'that's the thing with pain, it demands to be felt.' from The Fault in Our Stars with our dear Hazel Grace (I'm going to bring tissues when the movie comes out XD)**

**Until next chapter, everyone! *flames taking over me and leaving nothing behind***


	7. The strangest school

**Narrator: Well, let's be simple. *Ahem!* Tris PhantomEvans, everyone!**

**Me: Heelloooo! I'm ready for summer *points at the large pile of books in the shelves* Too many books, so little time to read them... (mostly because I didn't bought them and so, I have a deadline to return them -_-;) I put up a little scene for you SoMa fans in this chapter, I hope it will look funny and fine to you XD So, let's all read this chapter, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I could have returned in time to own Harry Potter and Soul Eater but I didn't (I don't have a time machine ;;_;;)**

**Let's go on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The strangest school

Maka's PoV

I enter with Soul the compartment behind Crona's and the others, joining Kid, Liz, Patty, BlackStar and Tsubaki, my expression tense. I have had a hard time supporting Luna, Neville and Ginny and putting on a smiley face when all I wanted was to just have Soul in my hands and kill the three witches and wizard. They don't deserve to live when all they do is reckoning everything and wreak havoc in the world. All I need is some proof that they are all evil, show it to Lord Death and then, I'm sure he'll permit me to swap them away from the face of the Earth. Tsk. How can anyone believe the show Ginny made when she pretended to be worried for Neville when that foul _Death Eater _came? I'm certain that _all_ the school staff is Death Eaters and that the three were lying to us. Why? That remains to be seen…

I sit next to Tsubaki and BlackStar with Soul as everyone looks at me with an expectant look.

"We need to talk." I start.

Soul and I take turns as we explain what the students told us earlier, the murder of the last Headmaster, and the rumors about the Death Eaters at our new school, the new Headmaster and the probability that he was the murderer, that wizard called Voldemort and everything else. All the while, I restrain myself from just yelling out in anger and blow up the whole train, though I know that would be stupid of me and Soul helps me out calm down by squeezing my hand and holding it, reminding me that he's with me in this.

We finish speaking and even BlackStar stays silent as we sink in our thoughts about the situation.

"Well that escalated quickly." Says said meister and we burst laughing.

"So," commences Kid, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "what can we do about this? Anyone has any idea? In my opinion, we shouldn't do anything yet since we just arrived, I'd say we should collect the most information possible before doing anything yet."

"Oh, come on!" grumbles BlackStar, "We already know those Death Eaters are plain evil, let's chase 'em down! That would be easy with me in charge!"

"For once, BlackStar marks a point, we can't just let them roam free and do whatever horror and tortures they want." I tell them, a fire burning within me, "We can ask your father Kid, and if he lets us I can use my Soul Perception to track those Death Eaters down." I can almost hear BlackStar smirk at me and it takes all my will to not Maka Chop him to oblivion.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea Maka-chan." Quietly says Tsubaki, "We don't know what kind of magic they can use."

"These witches and wizards already look really different from the ones that we fought Maka, so sorry, but I'll be with Tsubaki and Kid in this." Soul looks a bit sheepish when he says that.

I stare at him, "We didn't know what kind of magic Arachne used and we still beat the crap out of her and used her soul to make you a Death Scythe. Why shouldn't be any different with those Death Eaters?"

"Because," speaks up Liz, "what if we barge in and try to wipe them off but they can use some kind of magic more different than anything we've ever met? Like some kind of spell that could absorb our resonance or something like that. How would we be able to fight that off? _And _we'd be the ones who'd be tracked down after because we would have thrown away our fake identities."

Patty stares admiringly at her older sister when my own stare is incredulous. "My onee-chan is so smart! I'd want to be like her one day!" Patty grins while Liz ruffles her hair sweetly.

"Hey, Maka." Says Soul and I turn back to glare at him for his incapacity to understand me, "Didn't Ginny said that they have classes to defend themselves against Dark magic? That could mean that those Death Eaters are their enemies too, you know. And we could use those classes at our advantage if things get out of hand." If he is trying to cheer me up, it's not working at all.

"What they are doing in general _is _Dark magic, Soul!" I tell him furiously, "Why would you believe anything of what that witch told you, she's lying!" Why can't anybody see that? Isn't obvious? And _oh god,_ I left Crona alone with them too! What was I _thinking?_

Soul's reply is quick and with the same fire, "And why would she lie? She hardly even knows us!" he glares at me those fascinating ruby red eyes and I glare back.

I try to find a good comeback to shut his mouth but nothing comes into my mind, I can't find any reason for her despicable lying and I repress the urge to yell my frustration. Soul sighs and pats my back when I start pouting silently and obstinately.

"Stubborn as always." He mutters under his breath and I let out a slight huff in response.

"Look, we need to let go of those grudges we have right now against witches if we are to succeed this mission, mostly you Maka." Kid says with crossed arms, staring at me, "And also, may I remind you all that it's thanks to them that we managed to beat the Kishin's clowns and that I have deployed a ceasefire with our own witches to precisely stop what we are having right now. So I'd like you all to try at least to befriend them and get the most knowledge like that we'd know what we are up against."

Pff, like _that_ will everhappen.

"Party pooper." BlackStar roll his eyes but doesn't make a move to go against Kid, instead, "Though, it will be awesome to show my godly powers to those witches and wizards, they'll be so in awe that they will bow down to me and call me their God, ehehehe!"

"More like they'll try to kick you in the face." Liz smirks at him as they start debating the reactions BlackStar will provoke at our arrival. My mind is elsewhere, trying to search a way of how I can kill myself with a book without needing to feel any pain. Maybe I can throw myself out of the window, it should be fast enough and I won't have to feel my humiliation and anger anymore.

I've always known witches to only crave destruction and nothing more but lately my firm assumption started to crumble down, slowly but surely, starting with me befriending Crona. I was conscious that he might end up like his mother but as I started to learn more about him and know him better that theory became more and more ambiguous up until the point where he became my best friend next to Soul. After, everything sort of snowballed, with our discovery that Kim is actually a witch and that she had been chased away from the witches community and the guiltiness I've felt afterwards when she ran away from the DWMA, of all the things and insults against witches we've said right in front of her, not knowing that she was part of them too and that we broke her heart a bit more at each time, making her think that we'd hate her if we knew. And later on, Kid went to the witches' realm to beg help in our war against insanity itself, at the risk of his own life. He made it back and they _did _came to help us, Mabaa herself came to help us and I couldn't believe what I was seeing, witches, meisters and weapons all helping each other, not fighting and enter kill themselves. In the midst of the battle and the death of the Kishin, we've been forbidden to ever use a witch's soul to make a Death Scythe, rendering Soul the Last Death Scythe ever created. At that moment, the whole definition of 'witch' was shattering right in front of my eyes and I couldn't use Arachne and Medusa against them since I killed both. Now, a whole new different society of witches and wizards has been discovered and I don't what to think of them anymore, not sure if they'll be like Kim and Crona or like Medusa and Arachne, so I just rely on what I thought I knew and use it against them, desperate to reinstate the old version of witches, why? I'm not sure myself. Probably because I can't think of them being nothing more than people who viciously manipulate people into doing their bidding and torture their child into madness and I can't forgive them for that, never will be able to. It's too unfair for me to imagine good witches go on with their lives while others are just plain evil.

So on that charming thinking, we go on, the train moving continuously toward Hogwarts and me changing compartment almost every five minutes, just to make sure Crona isn't dying and keep him company. I don't hold my resentment against Soul for long as we start talking again and joke around, trying to distract ourselves from boredom and BlackStar's annoying speeches and Kid's eternal symmetry talking, mostly about how the measurements of the window pane is asymmetrical and needs to be fixed. Then I notice something really weird.

"Um, guys." I say, my eyes shining in curiosity. My friends turn to look at me, giving me the just-spit-it-out-already look. I roll my eyes at them.

"Didn't any of you notice that there is no laughing sun in the sky?" I ask, still surprised by my little discovery.

Like a group of sheep, everyone turn their head toward the window, where the light of the sunset sparkles through but its origin coming from nowhere. My friends expression turn to a bewildered one as they too can't find the sun, no psychotic laughs, no creepy face staring back at you, nothing.

"Are you saying that this tiny ball of light in the sky is the sun?" demands Soul, gaze at me with an inquisitive look.

"What ball of light? I don't see any." I answer and push myself up, squirming against BlackStar and Tsubaki to see what Soul is mentioning.

He approaches me and lands a hand on my waist, pushing me to a certain position and pulling my head up with his other hand while BlackStar whines that I'm crushing the air out of his lungs. Somehow, Soul's gentle but firm touch provokes all my blood to mount its way up to my face, heating it up. Why? I don't know. Kinda strange, because when I take a rapid glance at him, his face is getting pinker and redder by the second too. Why? I don't know either.

"Oh, that's the sun?" asks Liz, her eyes narrowed on something up in the sky, "It's quite tiny, don't you think?"

"It's _too_ small! Maybe we can shoot it, hehe!" Patty points one of her hands at the window and shapes it in the form of a pistol, making shooting sounds.

"Doubtful, Patty." Liz shakes her head at her sister's action.

"See it now Maka?" Soul lets me go, folding his hands into his pockets. I'm a bit relieved that he took his hands off me. Yep, I can see it.

"Yeah, and it's so small. I wonder why." I reply, my eyes squinting at the small sun's brighter than expected light. It hangs low in the sky, turning it into a beautiful sight of pink, orange and red, a nice sunset to watch.

"What _I _wonder is what the hell happened to the sun?!" exclaims BlackStar.

"I'm pretty sure that witches and wizards are not and will never be able to reduce a star's size so I guess we'll never know?" says Kid, still gazing at the sky with a confused expression.

"Is it like when you traveled to the witch's realm Kid?" asks Patty with a prying face.

"No." he answers, "If that was the case and if this new witch's society is spread across the world, then we would have travelled through dimensions at least a few hundreds of times doing missions and the sun would have changed too but it didn't. I repeat, I think we'll never know what causes this."

"It's still… odd." I say and we gaze for a while to see if anything changes in the sun, still confused. Nothing happens except BlackStar starting to snore quite loudly in his slumber and Patty starting to hum something to herself and the moon taking over the night sky.

"It's the same thing with the moon, it changed too." I whisper, looking at the new moon hanging outside. It's just a small circle of white, and what looks like traces of craters on it, which were done by asteroids but no face grinning or bleeding at us. It's actually a bit pretty to look at.

"If strange stuff is happening to the sun and the moon, I just wander what'll be for us." Whispers back Soul into my ear, sending fire chills up and down my back.

"Good question." I murmur in response. We talk in low voices now because nearly everybody fell asleep and we don't want to wake them up. Last time we accidentally did, the others have been coming at my house wake us up in the most horrific way – which includes LOTS of fake-bugs – at 4' in the morning for at least a week and I'd rather not try that again.

For a while, we stay silent, a comfortable one. Then, "What do you think will happen at Hogwarts?"

I gaze at him for a while, thinking. "I don't know. Maybe we'll meet more clones of Blair?" I hear a muffled laugh next to me and I glance to see Soul grinning, shaking his head and I feel the sudden urge to touch his snow white hair.

"Please, no I think I have had enough nosebleeds to last me a life time. But maybe we can actually learn to do magic, looks cool in my opinion. Imagine if we can fly without needing wings on a scythe. That would be really cool."

I ark a brow at him, "And here I thought you disliked witches. Guess not. You can try to learn how to make a Crona if you want, you may like it." I instantly feel stupid for being so cold and sarcastic. Of course a school for witches and wizards wouldn't teach that, that was only Medusa. Well, I think.

"Don't be so downward Maka; I'm pretty sure they're not what you think they are." Says Soul who lost his smile and now looks grim, making me feel guilty, I like to see him lazily smile like he does, "And Crona is one of a kind, a kind that you saved from madness, remember? No one would try that again. I'm sure of it. Where is your determination? In a mission, you're usually serious and calm, not cold and angry."

He marks a great point there, one that I can't deny.

He continues, "Maybe I could do the talking and you stay behind and pout? It would be a good idea." He smirks at me, already knowing what I'm going to say.

"In your dreams, Soul." I smirk back at him.

I take a good look outside the window and gasp. Soul immediately looks concerned.

"What? Is something happening? Answer me Maka." He beckons me.

"Just look outside, it's… just wow…wow…" I murmur softly, barely audible to myself, too absorbed by the amazing scene put in front of me to even care. Soul follows my gaze and his eyes widen.

"Man, now _that's _cool." He says, mouth gaping open.

We are now staring at the most beautiful castle I've ever seen in my life, its numerous towers standing proudly in the firmament of glittering stars, the moon casting its eerie glow on it and on the large lake in front, making it sparkle and adding more splendour to the sighting. Beyond the castle is what seems like a never-ending forest, so thick we can't see through the trees what lies inside. I can see large gates and doors from here, everything in the castle gracefully carved and looking aged, but it makes the view of it much more pleasurable to look at. We silently stare, enable to tear our eyes away until Soul suddenly moves quickly and starts rummaging inside a bag he kept with him. He pulls out, a triumphal grin on his face, a camera and immediately starts taking shootings of what will apparently be our new school.

"Soul Evans Eater, a photograph. What a revelation!" I tease him while he just chuckles and stick his tongue at me, making me giggle.

"And what if I was." He suddenly smiles mischievously at me and turns the camera at me, "I can do this." He starts picturing me, my eyes getting blinded by the flash as stiff my laugh and try to push the camera away from my face and flat chest. And Soul _knows_ I hate getting pictured too! I push him and he pushes me back, until my back hits the corner of the seat and I have to bring my knees up and use my feet too to push him away. He uses one of his hands to grab my own and put them high over my head, against the wall, enabling me from using them as he takes photos of me debating and squirming like a worm against him. Now, if someone looks at us right now, that person would probably see a girl and a boy looking like they're either trying to murder or make-out with each other over a camera, how silly!

"Hey Soul stop!" I squeak, as I put my hands on his face and try to push him away, which makes him lean in closer to me until we fall off the bench on the carpeted floor, me under him, his legs straddling my hips, his hand still gripping my own, my face flushing at the awkward position we are in, "No, stop! That tickles! You know I hate getting pictured! Soul if you don't stop, I swear I'm going to kill you!"

"Watch me!" he growls and another flash blinds my eyes. I start hitting him on the head with my hands and his when he starts to darkly chuckle, my cheeks heating up even more. We go on like this for a few more minutes, me twisting under his hot body to get off his grasp while calling him pervert and all kinds of other names while he takes picture of me ridiculing myself while telling me that BlackStar is never going to let me see the end of it when he'll show them to him. I spit back that I will never let him live again if he does show those pictures to BlackStar.

"Ahem."

"Huumm…"

"Eeerr…"

"Eeuuhh…"

We stop straightaway what we are doing and Soul _finally_ gets off me, his face red as I take long inhales, finally able to breathe normally. When I see what's going on, I feel like my face might explode in fire and burn away what rests of my pride. Kid, Liz, Patty, well everyone is staring at the two of us, clearly stifling a laugh or a mock, their brows raised and their eyes getting bigger by the second. And when I mean everyone, I don't just mean my friends in the compartment, I mean_ everyone_, in and out of the compartments, and Luna, Ginny, Neville and Crona looking at us in front of the door, probably asking themselves from what planet we come from. A very, very, _very_ long silence ensues, in which I sit next to Soul and mentally debate on whether I should try or not try to burn into ashes. Finally, it's Ginny who starts to open her mouth and speak.

"Well, they do have the right to be snogging with each other." She says quietly. Behind me, I hear giggles.

I just want to die, right here and now. Anyways of killing myself will be gratefully used, painful or not.

"I think we interrupted something that could have degenerated into something more, um, 'lovely' may I say, if you know what I mean." taunts Liz, smirking at Soul and I.

"Lovely huh." Says Kid while purposely hiding his expression and keeping it monotone, but his flushing cheeks say enough, "Do you mean by 'lovely' something like Fifty Shades of Gray?"

"Kid!" I shout, glaring at him.

"That's _exactly_ what I meant." answers Liz at her meister. Kid slaps his hand over his face and sighs.

"I have seen enough hentai to know where this was going." Mocks BlackStar. Tsubaki scowls at him.

"Oh my god!" Soul sends death glares along with me at the blue-haired ninja, who just bursts out laughing against his seat. Patty rapidly joins him.

"Soul and Maka, under a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she sings while giggling like an idiot.

"We're never going to see the end of it, are we?" I groan while pouting again. Why am I still alive? Shouldn't have I exploded or something?

"Nope." everyone answers.

"Oh goody, the train stopped, we can get out now." Chirps Luna in an eager tone as she goes back to her compartment, the three others following her quickly while glancing at us and saying "Oh, great!", "Well, see ya in the Great Hall." And, more silently, "You just saved our lives Luna."

"Oh super!" I say too cheerfully as I get up with my bags, "I'll just go now!"

Soul does the same and in two seconds, we're halfway through the train within the torrent of people around us, wriggling and twisting against each other to get out of the train as fast as possible, conversations blooming loudly all around us, where I swear I heard here and there, "Did you saw those new students?!", "Is that person a boy or a girl?", "Merlin! Did you see that boy with blue hair?!" and mostly, "Do you think they're a couple? The boy with white hair, red eyes and the blonde with green eyes." With for answer, "Well, they _looked _like one, didn't they?"

Soul and I are suddenly out of the train, refreshing air cooling down our burning and blushing faces as we pant from our running. In front of us is what looks like a dirt track going into some woods, carriages attached to strange creatures waiting for students to fill them in. They look like black very skeletal versions of horses, dragon-like wings coming out of their backs and they let out small whinnies.

"That was embarrassing, wasn't it?" I say.

"No, really?" sarcastically replies Soul, "Remind me to never take picture of you…"

"Ha! Told you so!" I yell with a victorious smile but he continues.

"… In front of them" he finishes, smirking again at me as I cross my arms over my chest and lift my chin crossly, promptly not looking at him.

The others join us soon after, suspiciously silent. We mount in groups of five or six in the carriages, Soul and me deliberately joining Luna, Crona and the others and leaving my other friends to take the next carriage and I keep asking myself what will happen after we enter this school, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. What will be waiting for us in there?

"Wow, this place is _huge!_" shouts Patty as she giddily skips in front of me, all of us marveling at the complexity and elegance of the school, at the strange ghosts who pass and salutes us before going on and literally living portraits also greeting us at the school.

"No kidding!" yells back BlackStar, "Everyone, yes you, I'm talking to you, look at me and bow at your god, you mother~"

_*MAKA CHOP!*_

BlackStar now lays lifeless on the pavement floor, his head carved in a rectangular shape and bleeding while Tsubaki weeps his coma.

"Remind me to not get on your bad side." says Neville, gazing at the unconscious BlackStar and shuddering.

"Remind me to ask you to teach me that, it would be helpful for Fred and George." Says Ginny while smiling at herself and shaking her head, visibly thinking about something related to the two boys she mentioned.

I gaze at the large windows, delivering a large view at the forest and the lake beyond, still amazed at what I'm seeing. I can't believe witches and wizards made this school; it must have taken years to create this sensational beauty, decades! The ceiling is so high, like a cathedral's ceiling, this is all overwhelming.

"We're finally at Hogwarts." Says a bemused Kid, eyes wide at what I'm sure is the symmetry of the place.

Yes, we are at Hogwarts.

* * *

**God, I had a good laugh writing this up X'D Did you? Yes, no, maybe, I'll never know, your choice! If you liked reading this, favorite or follow the story, review if you want or... DO NOTHING. *epic music***

**I'll just go now and leave you all to the mystery of next chapter, mouahahaha! *Enters the TARDIS and goes off with the Doctor***


	8. The world has gone mad

**Narrator: No, it's not Coldplay or Imagine Dragons, it's Tris PhantomEvans!**

**Me: Yo, sup' bros? Did you saw the finals of the FIFA World Cup? I did (my mom chickend out and hid in her room XD) and I feel so sad for Argentina T_T And I have written this chapter and the next while listening to Coldplay and Imagine Dragons NON-STOP. I'm still not bored X) But let's go with this chapter already!**

**Disclaimer: Boy, do I wish to own Harry Potter and Soul Eater, but sadly I don't *goes back to the emo corner***

**Everybody! Let's jump in this chapter, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 8: The world has gone mad

Crona's PoV

What do you do when you see the man who killed the last Headmaster stand not that far from you? Me? I have no idea. Any suggestion would be welcome.

My friends and I are sitting in one of the long wooden table, the Gryffindor one, cups and plates on it and with red and gold everywhere, mostly from the uniforms. Luna had gone join her own table, where blue and brown dominate as what I learned is the Ravenclaws. My companions chat idly with the witches and wizards we've met in the train, not seeming at all uncomfortable to talk with them, though I see Maka wince from time to time next to me when either Ginny or Neville talks, sign that she dislike them. When I look at Maka now, I can't help but think of how we found her in the train, her under Soul in what looks like the most peculiar position I have ever seen her in, as if Soul was trying to dominate her in some ways that I would not like to know about. My cheeks heat up a bit at the thought and I push it away. But another thinking replaces it and I look up at where the teachers stand, a freezing shiver passing through me.

I have a really hard time believing that the man from my dreams stands there, alive and in the flesh. I can only just see him shooting that spell that killed that other man, who was certainly Dumbledore and his body falling down into the sky, my eyes unable to rip themselves away from it as pain engulfs me along with guilt and boiling anger, something that isn't mine and that I don't know how to control or deal with it…

Then there is that boy's voice.

Who was he?

"Oi, Crona! If you're going to talk, you can open your mouth, you know!" says BlackStar. Tsubaki looks at him while shooting daggers. I feel embarrassed. I should say something, it's true, and I've been silent and not even glancing at anyone since we've arrived at Hogwarts.

"A little respect, will ya?" Maka joins in the death glares at him, "We just arrived, it's a lot to take in so leave him be."

That too is true. We only need to look at the candles floating in mid-air or the talking paintings to be overcome by astonishment. The castle in itself is incredible enough, along with the magnificent view it offers at the large lake and forest beyond. While we were in the carriages, I have also taken notice of a village, its houses with pointed roofs and shops huddled together, autumn leaves starting to fall on them. I don't feel like I should ever deserve to have such a beautiful outlook of the world.

"Well he looks like he's going to a funeral, if you don't know." BlackStar looks at Maka, "Might want to do something about that."

"I will do something about it if you stop insulting him right at his face, you're making it worse!" nearly yells Maka, still glaring at him. They're bickering over me again. I feel sick of making them angry at each other because of me.

"I-I'm sorry for not talking mu-much, I was j-just thinking, I don't want t-to make the two of y-you fight." I whisper, a blush covering my face and my eyes sending an ashamed glance at them.

"Do they always fight like that?" asks Ginny at Soul with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Maka can be worse and so can BlackStar." He simply answers while shrugging nonchalantly. Maka turns her icy gaze to her partner who doesn't seem to care at all about it. Then she suddenly blushes and looks away.

"BlackStar," Ginny echoes and said boy jerks his head from Maka to her, readying himself for one of his 'big' speech, "What kind of name is _that?_"

"That's only the name of a God! Me, an awesome god who'll rule all the world one day and who'll beat Death him~" he says but someone cuts him through.

"Sorry for him, he's always been like that but he is a good person deep down really!" Hastily says Tsubaki over her meister, leaving him gawking sceptically at her.

"Oh, ok…" Ginny is clearly weird out by the ninja's way of thinking and I suspect that she is considering taking a lot of distance from him.

Next to her, Neville is talking with Liz, Patty joining in sometimes to laugh and Kid… well Kid looks like he is in symmetrical Dreamland and doesn't look like he's coming back anytime soon. To put it simply, I'm all alone again.

Suddenly, the loud conversations around us die down and when I follow Ginny and Neville's gaze, I understand why. The murderer, Snape, was up to his feet and was standing in front of the lectern, a metallic silver owl on the top of it spreading its wings. A black cloak that looks awfully like some nightgown covers his whole body and wavers in the air at the slightest movement, black greasy hair coming floppy on his shoulders and even from here, I know his eyes are black and soulless, deprived of any emotion whatsoever.

"It has come to my attention," he starts, his voice drooping and indisputably low, not at all cheerful "to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts. Now, may I say that from past and recent events, major changes will until further notice will be added to our school."

"Starting with you." mutters Ginny under her breath.

"Beginning with our staff." continues Snape, pausing at some moments and speeding at others, a very odd way of talking, "With the resignation of our Muggle Studies professor, Charity Burbage and my departing from Defense against the Dark Arts, we were in missing of two teachers, now replaced by Alecto Carrow and her brother, Amycus Carrow who will both also being in charge of discipline as well." He doesn't even look at his side to signal the mentioned brother and sister to get up from the teachers table. The second I look at them, the word 'Death Eater' from Ginny comes into my mind and from what I've seen recently, they look like them.

The two are quite hunched with small eyes and ashen face, pig-like, with broad short dark hair for the brother and shoulder-length hair for the sister, both covered in black cloaks too and I wonder what it is with those Death Eaters and the color black. Though their sleeves are mounted until their elbows, revealing the fact that their skinny forearms are covered by a strange insignia but I'm too far to see more exactly what it is. The other thing with them is that they don't look kind, not even nearly. They gaze at us with an expression that could be compared to looking at a horde of undead insects marching toward them. I instantly don't like them, not that I hate them but I can already predict from their faces that they won't be in the slightest nice or even fair with us. I think of Medusa and hope that they won't be like her at least. Something tells that it's lost hope.

"They're Death Eaters, their arms have the Dark Mark." Murmurs Neville. Oh, so that is what they have on their forearms? Nice to know (not really).

"I am also to inform you all that Dementors will be now guarding the grounds for any intruder, and that if you should try to pass them for one of your pitiful plan of escape or rebellion, they will show no mercy to you and might you try to fight, they will perform a Kiss and take your soul away. Also, for those who have the knowledge of the existence of the seven secret passageways, you may know that they are now sealed off and are guarded by some of my acquaintances and curses and Dementors will also be waiting for them, should they try to go through them. More information will be given later on, that is all." He whirls around himself suddenly and walks away, leaving us all silent for a few seconds. Just for a few seconds.

«Well fuck Crona, you're in it for some deep shit. » says Ragnarok. I can't help even with his swearing but to be in perfect agreement with him.

Everything in my surroundings explodes in words, students of every Houses talking hurriedly, too fast for me to understand anything at all but gibberish. As for me, I'm staring at the blue, not glancing at all at the delicious-looking food appearing out of nowhere on our plates, the word 'Dementor' bouncing everywhere in my mind. I have already heard of such creature and even caught hints of them when I was in my madness period with Medusa, our witches community using them as guards for our prisons or for hunting rogued witches, like my mother, the reason I saw glimpses of them being because they were chasing us down. They are no Kishin egg, magical creatures instead, foul and merciless ones, unforgiving and without feelings, with the capacity of taking your soul away while leaving your body soulless but still breathing and intact, only memories of your worst experiences left to you, the most terrifying thing that could ever happen to you. The fact that they are now guarding our school grounds is not a good sign, _at all. _That probably means that the situation here in _this_ community of witches and wizards is _very_ critic.

"Crona, you should eat something, put some weigh back." Maka says cheerfully but I look at her with a terrified gaze. Sensing my troubled soul, she leans closer to me, willing to tell her my problem.

"I know what they are," I croak at her silently, "Dementors, I mean." Then I proceed to explain it to her, talking quickly in a whisper as she nods in understanding and urges me to continue until I have no more words left to say.

When I finish, she already starts speaking, one of her hands rubbing my arm reassuringly, "At least we know there is a major problem here, now we only need to find what it is exactly and a solution to it, ok? They are just guarding so as long as we keep everyone away from them, there should be no imminent danger and the students and us would be safe." She is right about that, the Dementors are not dangerous _at the present moment,_ they must have a prey which they don't have and we only need to keep it that way by forbidding the students going near them, which Snape had just done now so everything _should_ go alright.

But judging by the point that those Dementors are just there means that in the school, there might be some rebel students who will attempt to pass them to do something, I don't know what, but these creatures are here to push them back, keep those students at bay and if there are rebels, that means there is a cause that they are fighting for, leading to mean that there are oppressors and so, insurgents trying to make a revolution of some sort. My train of thoughts goes to make me think that these 'oppressors' are Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Snape and those Carrows with them and that the 'rebels' are students of the school, that Harry Potter person in them and perhaps other people from this society and if he was still alive, I'm certain that Dumbledore would have been part of them. I don't know what is the cause they're fighting for.

Yeah, we might have a problem or two. The solution? I don't think there is any.

I munch my food slowly and without trying to taste anything, while Ragnarok yells in my mind to eat more and to keep some for him but I don't really hear him, or anyone else, too busy thinking and mentally panicking as to what we are going to do against Voldemort and still not able to pull the dream and Snape out of my mind, and suddenly I wonder if he knows, if he knows that I dreamed of him killing Dumbledore and that he is thinking of taking me out too. No, how would he know? Dreams are personal, nobody can enter our subconscious. Right? They can do magic…. Maybe they can go inside my mind and see what I saw. Oh no. What will happen when he'll know? What if he _already _knows? I don't want to know, I don't know how to deal with this!

My mind is reeling crazily around catastrophic scenarios as we get up, the others still talking and we go to what a certain Seamus calls the Gryffindor Common Room and I get distracted for a while by the moving stairs, swinging everywhere with witches and wizards students on them, completely unfazed by the sudden movements. We go through to say a password to a weird singing woman, well inside a portrait of course, to add more to the oddness and we climb to a so-called Gryffindor Tower. I gaze around at the sumptuous armchairs, sofa and fireplace, at the flags with the Gryffindor emblem, a roaring lion on a squared red and gold background. My eyes stop and linger on the diamond paned window, marveling at the sight of the world afar. It's so pretty…

Suddenly, out of nowhere, pain shots straight up inside me, coursing all over my body and rising at each passing second. I see through blurred vision the others going in the dormitories and I let out a small cry of ache. I stumble through the Common Room, my legs hurting me more at each step and let myself fall in one of the armchairs, my body going numb with agony.

_Then without warning, I'm not here anymore. Everything is replaced by the sight of a shrunken man on a raw ground, a voice screaming inside my mind._

_"You told me the problem would be solved by using another's wand!"_

_I wasn't myself anymore; my feelings weren't mine by properly saying. The thin man dressed in tatters on the stone lays curled in a ball, screaming in agony, trembling as he yell a blood-curling scream, yelling all his pain and fear…_

_"No!No! I beg you, I beg you…" he cries, trembling of all his members._

_"You lied to Lord Voldemort, Ollivander!" I reply in a high, cold voice, rage boiling within me._

_"I did not… I swear I did not…"_

_"You sought to help Potter, to help him escape me!" What kind of disgusting fool is he?! He deserves the punishment I'm about to give him!_

_"I swear I did not… I believed a different wand would work…" he moans._

_"Explain!" I beckon, my eyes that I know scarlet narrowed on him like a predator cornering its prey, "Lucius's wand is destroyed!"_

_"I cannot understand… The connection… exists only… between your two wands…"_

_"Lies!"_

_"Please… I beg you…" he shrieks._

_My skin is so pale it is almost white, as I raise a hand with slender fingers wrapped around a wand, my anger bursting with cruelty and sadism as I throw a curse to the frail man in front of me, his screams echoing in my mind as I feel a malicious pleasure at seeing him suffering, twisting in agony…_

_NO, THAT'S NOT ME!_

"Crona? Are you there? Please say something…"

I blink and I retrieve my normal self, paralyzed by horror as tears rim the edge of my eyes and threaten to fall. I am sprawled on the velvet armchair, my eyes wide with terror. How can I feel so much desire at torturing someone? How can I be so cruel? Who is Ollivander? _He's a wandmaker…_ How is it that I was being _Voldemort?_ I… I… I don't know how to deal with this!

"Crona?" a strangely gentle voice calls out. I don't deserve gentleness, I should be executed. Stranger even, that voice tells me something…

Kid.

I let my eyes look at the boy crouched in front of me, his face close and his worried amber eyes locked into mine. Nobody is here, we're alone. He lifts a hand to cup my cheek, running his thumb it and that does it. I lunge myself at him, my body trembling violently and he responds by draping his arms all around me, holding me against him. I force myself with an enormous difficulty to not sob but a tear or two makes it to slide down my face and he wipes them off with his fingers.

"I-I-I was….K-Kid, I w-was t-to-torturing s-someone…."I stammer and it takes even more for me to not simply snap and cry my head out, I don't want anybody to see me in that state.

"Sshh…" he says, his lips brushing my ears and sending frozen heat across myself, I let slip a small pained moan and his arms grip me tighter, "It's over, you're not there anymore, it's alright now, ok?"

"_But I was torturing someone!_" I cry out, my eyes going wild along with my mind, "I was feeling _pleasure! _I _liked _hurting him! How can _that _be alright?! I was having a vision of-of…. I was being…._oh god_… K-Kid, I-I was having a-a vision, a-awake an-and I was be-being You-Know-Who!" I somehow can't find myself say his name, unable to think of him without thinking of what I just did. I am a horrible person, why am I still alive?! I don't deserve to live! I swallow up all my tears as I look up at him. His eyes widen when he sees that I'm on the verge of cracking.

_No, don't cry, be strong!_

"K-Kiiiddd!" I whimper against his shirt. Not that strong, eh?

Kid's PoV

What do you do when the person you're madly in love with is a hair away from bursting into tears against your chest because he/she just had a vision of him/her torturing someone and incarnating the possibly darkest wizard of history? I might need help with that.

The way Crona just looked at me with his eyes gleaming with water is like a stab straight in the heart and when he moans my name, begging me to say anything at all, I lose it. I slide one of my arms under his knees and lifts him bridal style. I walk over the couch and sit him on my lap before smacking my face and mouth on his neck while whispering to him, Crona's body held against me.

"Crona. You are not. A. Bad. Person. Trust me when I say this because you're the most amazing person I've ever met. And that was not you; it's not your fault if the person you were in felt pleasure at torturing and I swear we're going to take Voldemort down." Am I on drugs or something? Because normally I would never ever had admitted Crona like the best person I have ever met without giving away my feelings for him. Or being two steps from letting my lips travel down his throat and drop heated kisses and want so much more. Crap. Stop thinking like a pervert and pull yourself together, Crona's just saw himself freaking torture somebody!

I pull myself away to the price of a massive effort and look at him with a crazy blush on my face. I feel him whimper inaudibly against me and I am quite surprised that Maka hasn't noticed his disappearance or the dreams he made. I let my hands awkwardly stroke his hair, unsure about what to do to make him feel better; I have never been really good with feelings.

"Uumm, euh, Crona," I start, my blush darkening (in my life, I have never thought of myself _ever_ able to blush), "Do you believe me when I say that it wasn't you who did that?"

"So-someone d-did it, though." He murmurs after a long while, backing away from me to my disappointment, so I just pull him back even closer, making him squeak as he wipes his still not falling tears furiously away with the back of his hand.

"K-kid, th-the new Headmaster, S-Snape, he wa-was the o-one from my dreams, he-he was the o-one who killed D-Dumbledore. Ev-everything I saw i-in my dream re-really happened. N-Now this…"he hangs his head low and run his hands through them. He suddenly gazes at me with red-rimmed eyes; his look though can be compared with Maka's when she gets determined, and he says "We can't let them continue like that without doing anything!"

"Oh trust me when I say we are going to do something about it, we are meisters and weapons after all. That is why we came here, right?" I found a lead to use, "I know this might make very uncomfortable but were you able to peak at what their souls are?" An idea is already starting to form inside my head, maybe I can then tell the others afterwards.

"No, th-they don't h-have Soul Per-perception so I couldn't s-see. I- I'm sorry…" he doesn't look at me, his navy blue eyes down. In a second, my plan has been destroyed but no matter.

I sigh, "It's quite alright Crona. We'll just have to find another way, hey! We can try to look through books, can't we? Maybe we can find something in there, and at the same time learn more about their type of magic so we can fight it! What do you think? From there, we can find a plan of action and finally act." He does not say anything; Crona just nods quietly, a depressed expression on his face.

I sigh once more and cup his beautiful face with my palms, "Hey, Crona. I promise you we'll find something to purge those asymmetrical evil creatures out of our world. Lord Death sent us precisely to see if anything like this would happen. Hum, those students, Neville and Ginny, right? Maka and Soul told us everything they said back in the train; they obviously dislike those Death Eaters and their leaders, Snape too. They could have more information and we can ask them. Are you alright with that?" he nods again and lets out a long chest-expanding exhale. He takes more ragged breaths before speaking up.

"I…I believe y-you." His voice is a bit more firm, still a whisper though. He goes on, "My first d-day h-here i-is what you guys c-call crappy, r-right? I-I don't know how to deal with this…"

I shake my head while smiling reassuringly at him, "I'll help you with that."

I hear shuffling feet and suddenly see bits of ginger hair flow in the air as its owner runs up the stairs leading to the girl's dormitories. Crap again, Ginny heard us. Crona's eyes are on the entrance too and he sighs.

"I… I wouldn't mind telling her…"he says more calmly.

"What? No, Crona! We're supposed to keep our identity hidden, remember?" I say, frowning at him.

"Well that's n-not working isn't i-it? And it's o-our first day he-here…" Crona now seems completely numb and emptied out, his emotionless expression a disguise of what he truly feels inside. Hell, he was right, I should have been more cautious, I shouldn't have pronounced the words 'meister' or 'weapon'. Now, I suspect that Ginny now knows what we are and that she is probably asking herself if she should warn her friends or not.

Crona squirms against me and I let him go, all except his hand as I get up myself from the couch and walk with him toward the boy's dormitories. Then Soul appears right at our faces, scaring the hell out of us. We both shriek even more when Maka stands suddenly out of nowhere next to him, the two smirking at us.

"If you're trying to scare us, you made it!" I squawk irritably at them, my hand clutching my chest and pounding heart.

"Well, looks like that worked." Soul suddenly turns serious, "Now, if you can tell us that little vision you just had…"

"Soul!" snaps Maka, glaring at him, "We don't need Crona to repeat himself, we've already heard the essential! He had a vision, and we know what's in there and who he was playing and that he had dreams with Snape in it!" Soul lifts his arms in surrender and roll his eyes.

"You too?!" I ask stupidly.

Maka scowls, "What do you mean by 'you too'? Someone else heard you? You two were talking in whispers and we barely heard what you were saying to each other."

"Yeah, I think it was Ginny, I saw glimpses of her hair while she ran back to the girls dormitories." I wince, feeling stupid to have talked where anyone could have heard us like we just did.

"Damn, we'll have to make out a story for this, believable enough for her. We'll find something about all of this weird vision stuff and you're still our friend Crona, don't worry about that." She smiles sweetly at him and he blushes in response, looking away and mumbling a tiny "thank you" with the tiniest smile while I swing my hand entwined with his at Maka, the message clearly saying 'Get your own boyfriend he's _mine._'

"Just leave us some time to think of something more elaborate and tell the others about the visions, we'll come back to you tomorrow morning, ok?" Maka continues, "Beside, your minds are too clouded with emotion right now to think straight." Under her words is the code that was saying 'Oh, you're _so _on.'

I gawk at Soul when he suddenly puts his arm around her waist and she glares at him while blushing, "Too clouded, huh? I'm not sure you're the only ones who are clouded." He displays his usual 'cool grin' at me.

"And just what does _that_ mean?" inquires Maka, shooting daggers at him, a pout readied. He ignores her and gaze at me, willing me to understand.

Well, it means 'Damn it Maka, don't look at Crona! Look at your best friend, me, Soul!' I got that loud and clear and I sweatdrop.

"You should go back to the dormitories, you'll make Tsubaki and the others wonder." The two blush and shrug. It's my turn to smirk at them. Crona's eyes widen as he understands the hidden meaning of the sentence and he flushes even more.

"Yeah, I'll go before this becomes awkward." Quickly says Maka before hurriedly walking away and climbing up the staircase and us our own.

When we arrive, everyone is strangely asleep, BlackStar's snores resonating through the room but I know that Soul's is louder though nobody tells him. I expected the boys to be awake and talking – or yelling in BlackStar's case – along or using spells, guess I was wrong. We climb the available beds and change ourselves, Soul now in a red boxers and white baggy shirt.

"Well, see ya tomorrow." He says and yawns before landing his head on the fluffy pillows, "Oh and Kid? Do something for me. Keep Maka mine."

I chuckle quietly, "Sure, but don't think we're done with you and what happened in the train." I say, not at all surprised by his request.

I wear now a long-sleeved black pajama blouse and black trousers. I take a look at Crona. He simply sits there, at the edge of his bed, dressed in a pale blue loose shirt with small white shorts, revealing his long and strong legs but I'm not looking at that. I'm looking at how lonely he seems to be, his sad expression and the miserable atmosphere hovering over him. I slowly get up and walk over him before sitting next to him, my feet dangling in the air, next to his trunk.

"Would you mind that I sleep with you? You're obviously in need of company." I ask him pleasantly, smiling up at him. Up because he's taller than me from at least one head but I don't mind the awkwardness. He looks at me and dart his eyes away, purposely keeping his face monotone.

"Am I that pathetic?" he asks quietly, slowly falling on the bed.

"No you're not." I say stubbornly, bringing the covers over the two of us. The bed is not very large, we barely fit in together but I don't care, I don't care about anything else right now but comfort Crona, "Being able to deal with it like you did instead of snapping, I'd call that being brave." Even in the darkness I can see his cheeks flushing.

I can hear rain falling against the windows like footsteps as I watch Crona snuggle himself against me while my mind is bursting with questions, mostly about his visions and how he gets them but I would feel ashamed of myself to ask him about them so I stay quiet and watch him very slowly fall asleep before Morpheus's hands start claiming my own soul, my last thoughts being about what kind of dream I could have with all that has happened recently and the sudden awareness that Crona is actually _cuddled_ alongside me.

* * *

**So here ya go! Liked it? Then I thank you! Don't like? Read another story! XD Yes, yes, I know that Harry's vision happened BEFORE the start of the school year but I really wanted Crona to have it too! So let's say that the vision came to him/her a bit late, ok? I couldn't help myself with this KidxCrona little fluff, they're my OTP but who cares about that? I'm going to put two chapters today! :DD The next one will be the 'after-vision' scene from Ginny's PoV and later we'll have our first class with Defense against The Dark Arts!**

**Now I shall take my leave! *puts the Invisibility Cloak on***


	9. Add a bit of sass in class

**Narrator: To everybody's risk, I present to you Tris PhantomEvans!**

**Me:*appears in a pouf of smoke* Bonjouuurr! Ca va? Moi, oui! Ok, ok, I'll talk english! So here is the chapter I promised to upload today! I won't tell more, you'll see for yourselves, hehe!**

**So let's all read while eating Skittles, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 9: Add a bit of sass in class

Ginny's PoV

So what if I noticed how these 'new' students talked and whispered among each other and glare at us? Mostly that girl with blond hair who presented herself as Maka and whom we found in the weirdest position in the train, she seems to particularly hate us. Why? I don't know. So that is why I decided to investigate on my own, know a little more of whom they might be, we didn't need another Snape, did we? And I know this might seem childish, but what if they have some information on where is Harry and what he is doing? As I expected, he hadn't come back to school this year and neither did Hermione and Ron, but I can't help but worry on what he could be doing right now and where he could be. I knew that Ron had replaced himself with the ghoul who was supposed to pretend to have spattergroit and I know wonder how is doing, if he is alright, what he is doing, if he and Harry and Hermione are still alive… We've all known for a while that the three were given a task from Dumbledore and I don't need to ask anybody to know that it's a dangerous one, surely linked to Voldemort. But that's all I know about it. Anyway, after we've settled in our dormitories, I have pretended to take a night stroll and went down the stairs, though I stayed there and crouched down, far away enough for nobody in the common room to see me but close enough to be in a good range of earshot. And what I now hear is quite disturbing.

First, I hear a loud gasp. A 'thud' is heard. Then a long moan ensued by rapid breaths.

"Crona?" asks a familiar boy's voice, "Are you alright?" I hear footsteps getting further away from me. I blink then suddenly recognize the voice of the strange boy with three white stripes on one side of his hair that I saw in the train.

For a while, there is a long silence and I wonder if I shouldn't go back upstairs.

"Hehehe… I'll get what I ask him, whether he is willing or not…" I freeze. Crona's voice is strange, like another voice is doubling with her own.

"Crona, what are you talking about?" the stripped haired boy's voice sounds concerned for the pinkette.

Again, I hear only silence for some time. A sharp inhale then, "You _lied _to Lord Voldemort, Ollivander!" I shiver at the tone Crona takes, calm but _too _calm, anger raging under it, like the eye of a storm. And what in Merlin's beard is Crona talking about?! Voldemort? Ollivander? What is this?

"Crona, what's going on? Can you hear me? If you can, tell me something." The boy suddenly gives a sharp intake of breath and I can't resist, I take a small glimpse at the common room, letting my head slip by enough to see.

The boy is in his uniforms and he is crouched down in front of the girl (well, I think it's a girl, she could be a boy instead), part of his back to me but from my angle of vision, I can also see part of his worried face leaning toward her. The pink-haired girl is laying spread-eagled on one of the armchairs, looking feverish and panting but it's the eyes that strike. Normally, Crona's eyes are a dark blue, almost black but it's completely different now.

They are scarlet.

"_Lies!_" whisper Crona in a shouting way, her voice high-pitched, greeting her teeth, looking like she can kill someone.

"Crona? Are you there? Please say something…" whispers what I am sure to be her friend, now looking almost panicking, and his strange golden eyes pleading her worriedly.

Now, I'm fully glued to the scene in front of me. Crona is breathing hard, glaring at something neither me nor that boy can see, her usual sweet and shy gaze replaced by a hateful one, full of icy-cold hatred and malice. What's wrong with her? I am somehow tempted to just burst in and try to wake her up by any meaning possible but it looks like I don't need to after all and I wouldn't have been able to do anything anyway, I left my wand upstairs. Her eyes start watering and they turn back to their normal navy blue color, now totally terrified and she pants even harder than before, clenching her blouse in the chest and moaning. She closes her eyes and seems to try to catch her breath, obviously back to normal from whatever state she was in merely a second ago. Her friend's shoulders slump from their tense stance, relaxing now that she doesn't look like she is about to do a murderer.

"Crona?" he asks her gently, putting one of his hands over her face.

She lunges herself without warning against him and he embraces her back, her body shaking, even from where I am, I can see it. She's definitely back but I still try to stay out of sight, now thinking of leaving them a little privacy. She starts stuttering uncontrollably while I pull away slightly, of sort that I am back at just listening them, Harry in my mind…

"I-I-I was….k-kid, I w-was t-to-torturing s-someone…." She says and my eyes widen. I didn't see her torture anyone but the way she talked not long ago and looked in the emptiness with so much anger, almost insanely…

"Sshh…" I hear him say, his voice so much softer than the monotone one he adopted when I heard him talk in the train, "It's over, you're not there anymore, it's alright now, ok?"

"But I was torturing someone!" Crona replies back, her voice rising to hysterics even though she is just whispering, "I was feeling pleasure! I liked hurting him! How can that be alright?! I was having a vision of-of…. I was being…._oh god_… K-Kid, I-I was having a-a vision, a-awake an-and I was be-being You-Know-Who!" It's my turn to give in a gasp.

_What? _She was a _vision? _Of _torturing someone? _She was being _Voldemort? _That's crazy! I mean, I'm alright and tolerant with professor Trelawnway and her strange ways but actually having a vision awake and being Voldemort torturing someone? How can _that _be possible, it's not normal even in the wizarding world!

I let the information sink in and try to find a way of dealing with this. Is Crona just insane and needs to go to St. Mungos? She didn't look mad when we talked to her, just introverted.

I hear her cry what I think is the boy's name, "K-Kiiiddd!" I can't feel anything crazy emanating from her, actually, I pity her, she seems so sad and afraid, I want to hug her too. And what a strange name (again) it is for someone. Suddenly, Harry comes into my mind and I feel nostalgic of his arms around me and holding me. I shake my head and the thought away; I'm not supposed to think of that, it will just pain me more than it already does. Though I still envy how I saw that Kid boy hug Crona tightly against him. Stop thinking about that! You're here to know more about them, are you not? I hear a groan than a squeak, footsteps following and the sound of someone sitting on the sofa being heard.

Kid starts speaking, "Crona. You are not. A. Bad. Person. Trust me when I say this because you're the most amazing person I've ever met. And that was not you; it's not your fault if the person you were in felt pleasure at torturing and I swear we're going to take Voldemort down." So much for not thinking of Harry. Kid is obviously in love with that girl, there's no doubt in that. I know we are not together anymore but that doesn't mean I don't miss Harry and the stolen moments we had last year like in the Room of Requirement. Don't think of that. Listen!

"Uumm, euh, Crona. Do you believe me when I say that it wasn't you who did that?" Kid asks in a nervous voice and I take a peek again to see his cheeks red, his face nuzzled in Crona's neck and her body sit on his lap with his arms around her waist. She doesn't seem to notice the position she's in and she looks horribly depressed.

"So-someone d-did it, though." She whispers, unable to look at him.

She goes on, "K-kid, th-the new Headmaster, S-Snape, he wa-was the o-one from my dreams, he-he was the o-one who killed D-Dumbledore. Ev-everything I saw i-in my dream re-really happened. N-Now this…"

More information for my mind to register. Crona had a _dream _of Snape killing Dumbledore?! Hum, what magic is used to be able to do this? I'm not as studious as Hermione but I never heard of this before and I suspect that I will have to look into books to find anything about this and I'm not the bookworm type.

"Oh trust me when I say we are going to do something about it, we are meisters and weapons after all. That is why we came here, right? I know this might make you very uncomfortable but were you able to peak at what their souls are?" Stop. What did I just heard?

Meisters? Weapons? Souls? What does Kid mean by 'we are meisters and weapons' and 'to peak at what their souls are'? Now I'm sure of telling Neville and Luna about this, these students aren't normal, I'm not even sure they are Muggles.

"No, th-they don't h-have Soul Per-perception so I couldn't s-see. I- I'm sorry…" Huh? They can see _souls_? I don't think this kind of stuff exists at all. But magic does. This is getting truly confusing…

Kid is talking again. "It's quite alright Crona. We'll just have to find another way, hey! We can try to look through books, can't we? Maybe we can find something in there, and at the same time learn more about their type of magic so we can fight it! What do you think? From there, we can find a plan of action and finally act."

Their type of magic? Oh yes! They are transfers from America! Maybe this can answer why I didn't get what they are talking about; they may have their own type of magic. But why then would they come here at Hogwarts if they don't know our type of magic? I sound like Hermione…

I don't hear anything from Crona and I glance over to see her stiff against Kid and looking still depressed, her eyes down. Kid continues, trying to cheer her up, "Hey, Crona. I promise you we'll find something to purge those asymmetrical evil creatures out of our world. Lord Death sent us precisely to see if anything like this would happen. Hum, those students, Neville and Ginny, right? Maka and Soul told us everything they said back in the train; they obviously dislike those Death Eaters and their leaders, Snape too. They could have more information and we can ask them. Are you alright with that?"

I'm not okay with that. I'm not at all okay with being used like that and without knowing who they are and what their intentions are. I know now that at least they hate Voldemort and his crew of Death Eaters as much as we do but who the hell is Lord Death? _Lord Death? _Why that name?It frustrates me to know that they aren't telling us everything about what they are doing here but at the same time, it's their first day in this school and they just met us so it's normal they wouldn't tell us everything.

"I…I believe y-you." Her voice is a bit more firm, still a whisper though. She goes on, "My first d-day h-here i-is what you guys c-call crappy, r-right? I-I don't know how to deal with this…"

"I'll help you with that."

I've heard enough. I get up without trying to conceal myself and I furiously storm back in the dormitories. I turn my head one last time to meet a pair of piercing golden eyes watching me run back up. The Hell with it! At least they'll know that I doubt them and their identities! I won't let myself used that easily for some information; they'll have to tell me the full story if they even want me to open my mouth. I feel a tad disappointed though that they didn't mention Harry or Ron and Hermione. As I go, I can hear Crona saying something to Kid.

"I… I wouldn't mind telling her…" It reassures me a bit that she is thinking at least of telling me the whole truth but I'm certain that Kid won't let her do.

It takes more time than usual tonight for me to sleep, unable to pull my mind off everything I just heard and saw, mostly the scarlet eyes Crona had for a few moments. What should I do? Well, I need to tell _someone_, Luna and Neville. I can trust them to keep this a secret and at the same time help me try to find out more about those strange students, since it's clear they are hiding something important from us. The only positive thing I know is that they can be considered as allies at least against Voldemort. But that's all. I let myself go into slumber and let it take away all my worries.

Soul's PoV

I groggily raise my head up as I start waking up from my awkward dream including exploding trains and bouncing on clouds, my mind blurred as my vision. For a second, I think we're back at Death City and almost expect Blair to standing right at my face, Maka calling me out for breakfast and the cackling sun laughing at my face from the window but none of it happens. I let a groan before letting my head fall back on the soft pillows that aren't mine. I'm now at Hogwarts, England and not at Death City, Nevada. I feel a light pinge of craving, craving to be back home but I ain't letting it get me, as I always do when doing missions all over the world with Maka. Homesick is a routine for me so I don't pay attention to it and stretch myself on the bed before getting up and slowly picking up my uniform. As I do, I notice that first, a wand is sitting on top of my trunk, the same with BlackStar when I look over him and Kid's luggage. Second, Kid isn't in his bed since it's still neatly arranged and I look around to room to find him with…

Oh my god, I need my camera.

I open up my travelling bag and dig through before taking out said object with a grin. A wicked grin. I tiptoe myself to Kid while trying to do the less noise possible and not wake up the other boys sleeping here, activating my camera and putting the flash off. I gaze around again to see everybody still sleeping and lift my camera and aim Kid's face before clicking on the button, taking a photo of Kid sleeping snuggly against Crona, taking in their peaceful faces and how messed up their hair are as well as how close their bodies are cuddled against each other and how Kid's arms are surrounding protectively Crona's waist firmly with her own around his back. Seriously, this is the whole definition of the word 'cute' or 'adorable', defining it so well I could just put my picture on the dictionary. God those two are made for each other.

But still, why did I have to wake up first? Ugh.

It's been two weeks that has passed and school has been crazy. Literally. The boys and I discovered that Maka and the other girls too mysteriously received wands on top of their baggage when they woke, making me ask myself who could have send them. Then, there is the Cowards. Oops, Carrows I mean. No one and when I say that, I truly mean _NOBODY _(not even the teachers) liked the Carrows. We quickly learned that they have a certain preference for punishment and detention. The students coming back from detention all look messed up, as if they were tortured or something, they don't show physical wounds but their expressions tells it all. I hate those two. Alecto, the Muggle Studies teacher, she is absolutely horrible, talking about us Muggles like we are stupid animals and I can tell the students are as disgusted as I am by her. And Muggle Studies is now obligatory.

To put more to our problems, there are a lot of things we don't know about magic. It's like taking a course of advanced physics when you don't even know what an atom is, which is _really _problematic. And I won't even talk about the homeworks. So even I and BlackStar think of it reasonable to go to the library every day after school to catch up everything you didn't know about the wizarding world. At least we didn't take Wizard's History; we would have probably had a brain trauma from too much information and confusion if we did. We learned something else too. Meisters may see souls but they can't perform magic. At all. Since we are Demon Weapons, it's normal for us to have magical blood in our veins since we were created with and by a witch 800 years ago along with the wizard Eibon but we now need to perform a Soul Resonance now if we want to keep our cover up. Maka and I quickly understood that if we harmonize and become one with each other, Maka would be able to do magic since our souls are fused and my blood and hers become the same, though we watch out to not increase our resonance too much, trying to keep the black-blood within me at bay.

My friends and I remarked one last thing. After Crona's little crisis with her visions, Ginny, Luna and Neville began to be more cautious around us now, even downright questioning us about who we are sometimes. Of course we lie to them, we need to keep who we are secret but that doesn't mean they believe it. They talk with us, sure, but when it comes to try to extract some info out of them, they shut us out completely and question _us _instead. The message is clear: "Tell us who you are or we won't tell you anything." Nice move, almost blackmail.

We are currently in Defense against Dark Arts class, Maka next to me and the others spread a bit everywhere in the room. Except now in my opinion, it's just the Dark Arts class and the reason is plain: Amycus is right now asking us to use the Cruciatus Curse on students in detention. So that is what happened to them. Some of them are even first-years!

"This is mad!" I whisper-shout at Maka. She nods in return with a disgusted look on her face, the same as every student in class. Well, that is, all except the Slytherins who are snickering at us with wide grins spread across their faces. Morons everywhere.

"Come on! Come on! Will I 'ave to pick someone out? Or are you all Mudbloods?" shouts Amycus at us, his tiny eyes glaring at us. I now know too that 'Mudblood' is a _big_ insult in the wizarding world and Alecto uses that word a lot.

A small girl is standing in front of us, brown short-length hair and big round grey eyes, she looks like to be at least two years younger than us and she is visibly shaking. A laugh resonate through the class and we turn like one to glare at a Slytherin named Goyle who gets up with a mischievous face and walks up in front of the desks. It takes all my will to not grab Maka's hand and turn into my Demon Scythe form and stop this.

I take another bored look at the class to distract myself. A skeleton of what looks like to have been a dragon hangs suspended in the ceiling, its wings spread. That is some really cool stuff they've got here. High diamond paned windows to the wall on my left open up to the vast sky outside and at a certain angle, I can see a large tree in the park that almost seems alive and I swear I can see some twigs move like to wipe something off of itself. My eyes land on Maka finally. She seems like she is about to explode and I don't blame her; the Cruciatus Curse as we quickly learned is one of the Unforgivable Curses next to the Imperius Curse and the Killing Curse, whom a certain Harry Potter is the only to have survived. Respect to that boy, that's for sure. I squeeze Maka's hand under the table and she grips mine harder, as if I am the only thing that could save her life.

Protests start rising in our House.

"This is madness! Stop this!" yells a certain Seamus.

"How can you do that?!" squeaks a scared Lavander Brown, another Gryffindor girl.

"This is stupidly stupid!" Patty is visibly outraged, not at all anymore the cheerful, childish girl we know. She is up to her feet and is shooting death glares at our teacher.

"The Curciatus Curse is illegal, you can't do that! It's forbidden!" shouts Neville who seems to slowly sink in his chair under Amycus' glare. He lifts his and, palm open to sign to Goyle to stop. Said teen sends a confused look at Amycus.

"Goyle, go an' sit back to your desk. Longbottom, get up." He says without looking at the Slytherin who promptly do as said with a disappointed expression, as if we took a candy off his hands. Neville is sit to the desk next to us along with Ginny who seems horrified but tries to hide it. He visibly gulps before slowly standing up; looking like he already knows what is going to happen, as we all do. I grit my teeth hard to reprimand a yell of frustation and throwing insults at Amycus. I hear Liz gasp.

"Take your wand and come over where Clara stands." Clara is the name of the girl with grey eyes and there is a threat in his voice. Neville silently do as said while visibly trying to keep his anxiety at bay and now stands in front of Clara, who now looks utterly terrified. I glance around and see a visibly angry Liz and Kid.

"I'm the teacher 'ere and I will do what I want and you lot will learn from it. The only decent teacher you ever had was Snape. How could this school have had that disgusting beast of a werewolf as a teacher? Dumbledore was a good purging and you' understand why quickly enou'. Now Longbottom, let' start with you. Learn the Cruciatus Curse by usin' it on blood-traitor Clara. Should be a good correction on 'er. Will make 'er _learn_ to better act next time." He laughs darkly but the silence is palpable around us and we are all holding our breaths to wait Neville's reaction. I feel completely repulsed.

Neville seems to hesitate and to be thinking deeply, having an internal battle with himself and his jaw clenches. Amycus is getting impatient.

"Wha' are you waiting for? Just do it already! Or should you too be considered a blood-traitor?" he tells Neville harshly, his small eyes sharp and mean.

"I can't just…This is too…" Neville trails off, unable to continue, his wand still in his hand that lies against his side.

"Lazy pureblood, it's easy to do." Growls Amycus who lifts his own wand to Clara. We are all on the edge of our seat, desperate for something to stop it. He adds, "It's done like this, _Crucio!_" A red electric light is send against the girl who gives in a loud cry before falling against the ground, twisting and squirming and screaming in agony. What is wrong with me?! Why aren't I doing something? Because I am too scared to end up like her?

_Coward!_

"Stupid girl, you deserved that. Go on Longbottom" Says Amycus and I get up, glaring and showing off my sharp teeth but Neville beats me to the punch. I notice that Maka and some other students got up too.

He spun around and glares at Amycus, looking pretty angry, "I won't do it."

He sneers at Neville, "_What did you say?_" he approaches him until they are nose to nose, both shooting daggers at each other.

"Are you _deaf_?" I ask Amycus in a cold voice, "Neville said he won't do it. Get over it." I don't flinch under his gaze. I've fought worse.

He grins cruelly, "So you're unable to use such a simple curse…" Neville interrupts him.

"Yeah. An Unforgivable Curse on innocent students, that is."

"No talking when not invited to." Amycus replies and does something none of us expected for a teacher to do.

It's only now that he takes it from under his wizard cloak that I see the sharp, long dagger with which he slashes Neville's cheek in a deep gash, blood sprouting from it. We all gasps, even the Slytherins but I think they gasp more in delight than anything else. I share one glance with Maka and we are already on the move as the other students start yelling protests and insults.

**_"MAKAAAAA CHOP!"_**

A thick book of the size of a dictionary sails in the air out of nowhere and crashes on Amycus's forehead so hard he crashes on the floor with a yelp of surprise, a bruise already forming on it. While he tries to recover his senses, me and Ginny who ran with me, pick up each a frail Clara and a stunned, bleeding Neville before quickly running out of class. Just as we close the door, I yell really loudly, above everyone's voices, my _aurevoir_ to our Dark Arts teacher.

"Bye, you fucking bastard!" And I slam the door shut, Maka behind me.

"I can't believe you," says Neville with an admiring look at Maka and me as we run through the corridors of the school, "throwing a book like that, taking us out and then insulting a _Death Eater…_"

"Do you know how much trouble you two risk getting into?" asks a dubious Ginny.

"Devil may care." scoffs Maka angrily.

"Yeah, well he deserved it anyways." I say casually as we bring the two students in the infirmary with Neville's directions, "But _you _refused to do the Cruciatus Curse and that too is something." I grin at him and he smiles slightly back, but he grimaces in pain and looks away.

"Your teachers never did that before, did they?" asked Maka with her usual fierce gaze, "'Cause I'm ready to take anyone on, I have a whole library…" she then smile maliciously and I bust laughing with Ginny and Neville who flinches after, the idea of Maka attacking every teacher of the school with her books sinking in my mind.

"Nah, the closest we had has been in fourth and fifth year. Our teacher was taking the appearance of an Auror but he was a Death Eater who was infiltrating the school and tried to kill Harry Potter, but the teachers caught and took him off to Azkaban. In fifth, a Ministry worker came to teach us, her name was Dolores Umbrige and she was an old hag, trying to take over the school and shaming Harry. She was saying that he was lying when he said that You-Know-Who was back and that he was helping Dumbledore getting to overpower the Minister of Magic. We couldn't even practice magic in Defense against the Dark Arts so what was the whole point? That year was quite a mess. But we kind of rebelled against her and she was taken away her post and brought back to the Ministry when we finally had a proof that You-Know-Who was back." Neville looks a bit feverish and he is losing more blood then needed. I raise a brow at him when he says 'You-Know-Who' instead of Voldemort and I suddenly get the idea that the Defense against The Dark Arts post could be cursed with what he just said. I don't know what is a Auror and rather not blow our cover by asking the question.

"You-Know-Who? You always said his real name lately Neville, what happened?" asks Ginny who is looking like she is having trouble keeping the unconscious Clara from falling from her arms, even when Maka goes to help her.

"It has been Tabooed. There is now a jinx on it, I heard the students say it after someone's father working in the Ministry let it slip. If you say his name now, Death Eaters will track you down and Apparate to you." Neville's voice sounds sluggish now and he cringes once more of pain from moving his wounded cheek but he still goes on, "The people who usually say You-Know-Who's real name normally aren't scared of him and are important people, _rebels_ usually against him. So they can track _those _people down to capture them or kill them." He shares a conspiratorial glance with Ginny who nods understandingly and I suppress the urge to ask who the hell _those_ people are, already knowing that they won't answer us.

"Clever move." says Maka who is visibly in the same situation as I am. We finally arrive at the infirmary.

The woman occupying the post takes one look at the four of us and says, "Bring them in." I sigh while the woman takes quick checks on Neville and Clara.

"Oh, the poor dear." She says while looking over Clara, "She is the fifth this week; they don't have any common sense, those Carrows." She says while shaking her head huffily. She says 'Carrows' like she is talking about some disgusting insect she found under her pillow.

"The _fifth_?" Maka, Ginny, Neville and I shout at the same time.

I meet Maka's eyes and we share the same thought.

Man, this school is _mad_.

* * *

**Ouah, the second chapter I promised! A bit of rebellion in class should be interesting, yes? X) Leave a favorite or a Follow if you liked this chapter, review if you want! I always wanted to show a lot more of what was happening at Hogwarts while Harry, Hermione and Ron were gone but do not mistaken yourselves! We _will_ see Harry and his two friends but I won't tell you when (mouahaha!)! With that we will see each other in the next chapter! Oh! And I thank Krazyfanfiction1 to be always leaving reviews and following me ^^; You make me very happy! X)**

***Lights go off***


	10. Strangers always lead to trouble

**So, so, so very, very sorry for the wait! Gah, I hadn't been able to reach internet this week so I had to go to the library for this. Oh and I kinda know I'm going slow with the story compared to the other crossovers I saw with Harry Potter and I'm also sorry for that but I have something prepared for the end of next chapter that I think you'll like! Let's hope I'm right about that! Hummmm, do I have something else to say? *memory runs away from my head* I hate you, brain. Anyway! I finished reading Prisoner of Azkaban and I loved it! But since I'm not reading in chronological order (blame it on the library) so now I'm reading Half-blood Prince.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter AND Soul Eater, I think I'd be rich enough to go live on the moon but it's not the case (T_T)**

**Let's go on with the show, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 10: Strangers always lead to trouble

Maka's PoV

And I thought the physical corrections in school have been abolished. I was wrong, so, so wrong. It's now worse than physical, it's magical. Literally. Madame Pomfrey did great work on Neville, the past slash cut on his left cheek now a deep scar that passes from his chin to the corner of his eye. It unsettles me, though. Just a potion and poof! It's all healed! It's weird. As for that girl, Clara, it seems that chocolate could as much healing as it does after a Dementor attack from what I heard and when she regained consciousness and was stable enough to walk, she quickly thank Soul and I to have taken her out, saying that she would probably have had a heart attack if she stayed there any longer, conscious or not. I never thought that a witch could be grateful to us. Another difference that I note in my mind.

Since that class, Amycus has been trying (but epically failing) to determine who throw that book on his head. He's quite an idiot if he hadn't seen my hand raise to throw my book at his forehead and so are the Slytherins, none of them noticing too or they are just thankful to me and rather not have me get into trouble, I don't know. Anyways, the moron doesn't even know the existence of _veritaserum_, which could force me to tell the truth about me throwing that book on his skull but he doesn't know anything – apart from torturing students and the Dark Arts, actually.

For the last week after the 'incident', we have reported everything we knew to Lord Death, Crona's visions, Voldemort and his Death Eaters, the confirmation that Snape did kill Dumbledore, the new 'teachers' we have and the Cruciatus Curse. Everything we have been told and the rumors we heard. He _did_ grant us permission to chase the witches and wizards responsible for all of this mess but there's a catch. You can't just go and kill two teachers because you say they have evil souls, mostly if those two professors are Death Eater, along with the Headmaster. No one looks to know anything about the DWMA so no one would believe any statement we do and would probably think that _we _are the mad ones. You would quickly have an army of Death Eaters at your heels – all witches and wizards – and you can't do anything more subtle because they have the Ministry of Magic in their palms now. It would be easy to convict and shame us before expulsing us out from Hogwarts and going on with their business to destroy the world or dominating it, their choice. They could even send us to Azkaban and every people in there go _insane _and it wouldn't be that easy to escape with their high security and their Dementors. And Dementors – from what Crona said along with the other students and books – _are not_ to be taken lightly. They are more difficult to kill and they can make you see your worst mightmares. So we can't do much but go along with the flow of rebels in here, if we do, a whole load of crap will topple over us with no meaning of escape.

Here and there, I hear 'Dumbledore's Army' but only in whispers and secret rumors, trying to hide it from the Carrows. Once I even saw in the courtyard of the school a graffiti, which surprises me a lot since they are witches and wizards and that graffiti is more… Muggle. Damn I hate that word. But anyway, it was written all over one of the walls in a blue, golden and brown smudge, 'Dumbledore's Army, still recruiting'. Alecto yelled at us for it, was about to torture us the answer of who did it when a book 'mysteriously' materialized itself from nowhere and hit her brain, sending her crashing on the wooden floor. Ginny had winked at me. The menace of the book now looms over both the Carrows and restrains them from openly torturing us. Openly. _'Winguardium Leviosa' _is such a great spell to move objects – namelessly, novels. But it can't completely stop them.

And I hear a lot of Harry Potter, though no one _ever _says it in front of any teacher whatsoever, good or bad. We only speak about him in our common rooms and even the grandiose library I have found is too risky to talk in there, Slytherins hanging out there sometimes and able to report our sayings. Apparently, that boy is a symbol in the witches and wizards rebellion against Voldemort, the only one who had ever survived the Killing Curse. From the indirect questions I asked along with Soul and the others to the students (that are not including Ginny, Neville and Luna), Harry lost both his parents, murdered by Voldemort and he nearly destroyed all of the dark wizard's power who went into hiding for what I only know to be years. And I know that he is the 'Chosen One', whatever that means, probably related to Voldemort too. Everyone says that he is on the run with a certain Hermione and I am surprised to know that Harry, since this year, came to study here, at Hogwarts. There are a lot of pictures of him on some of the walls of the school, over it written 'Undesirable no.1' and a price. The Death Eaters want him captured.

Honestly, the fact that he is on the run makes me think that he is a coward, too afraid to face this whole mess but then again, what do I know about his life and why he is on the run? Maybe he isn't on the run at all; maybe he is covering it all up and doing something completely different, for all I know.

These are all my thoughts as I lie on the bed of the Gryffindor girl's dormitories, my eyes unable to close themselves and my feelings swarming all around me instead of drifting away. How will I ever be able to deal with all this mess, to quote Crona? I never thought I'd have to face yet again a situation like the one after Asura's wake, this time, with no meaning of defending ourselves with our Weapon partners, our powers now rendered useless. It's even more complicated since me and my friends are all new to this world, all this magic, everything overwhelming us and confusing us.

"I don't how to deal with this" I grumble against my pillow.

Crona's PoV

Can't I have a break from the dreams for once? I hate having to feel all these emotions again and again without having any control over it.

I see for another time Dumbledore fall over and start toppling into the air, descending down into the ground hundreds of feet below, into the court that I now elude as much as possible.

Then, all of the sudden, I'm standing somewhere completely different.

_I'm in a room, more inside a cube than anything else actually, everything in white. A boy stands before me, black messed-up hair with striking green eyes. He is wearing round glasses along with a dark blue pull and loose jeans, looking as confused as I am. He gazes at me though with suspicion, as if I might try to kill him or blow up right at his face. One of his hands is tugging some locks of hair at his forehead._

_"Who are you?" we both ask simultaneously._

_His eyes widen, as if recognizing me, "I already felt you before, in my dreams. You were inside me… What were you doing there?" He glares at me with more distrust and my mind finally registers the sudden notion that I was him in my dreams._

_But before I could answer, a wild, cold wind blasts over and around us. The cube we're standing inside starts spinning wildly and the image of the boy blurs, as if we are inside a tornado and both our untidy hair flaps wildly around us. Then the scenery changes again. _

I wake up, sitting straight into my bed, in sweat, my heart pounding rapidly against my chest. It's still night outside. Or dawn, I can't tell.

It's only now that it finally occurs to me that I saw a lightning shaped scar on the corner of the boy's forehead.

Harry's PoV

I finally saw the person who's been literally haunting my dreams. It was the last night I had spent peacefully – peacefully meaning searching for ways to destroy the Horcruxes Voldemort created – at Grimmauld Place before we get up to prepare ourselves to go inside the Ministry of Magic in our mad plan to take the locket away from Umbrige. I have been feeling that person for the last months in my dreams, mostly a continuous replay of Dumbledore's death, along with Cedric and Sirius which always makes it to pain me more and make me feel guilty.

The sensation was quite strange. I was lucid in those dreams for some reason and I could just _feel_ someone else observe, I just knew that I wasn't alone in the dream, that there was an intruder inside of me and that I had to push it back. I'm quite lousy in Occlumancy but I did make it once to push the person out of my mind, but only at the end of the dream and while I was doing it, I thought I almost felt something that looked like… a soul? That was the best description I could find to describe what I thought to see and feel before I woke up.

Then here I am, lying on Sirius's old bed, thinking of the least dream I just had. To be honest, it's impossible for me to be able to determine that person's gender but I will go with a girl. Her hair was short, just below her cheekbones and seemed to be as untameable and disordered as mine are, some strands longer than others and in the oddest color to topple it all, lavender pink. I wonder if it's natural. And her eyes were a dull grey-blue, bent down in a sadden way, as if she was always depressed. She looked quite tall and slender, and was wearing the Hogwarts uniform with the Gryffindor tie around her neck so I guessed that is where she is right now. But that wasn't how I recognized her; it's the feeling she sent me, the same one in my dreams and when I narrowed my eyes on her, I almost saw _something glowing_ dead at the center of her chest but I didn't know what it was so I tried to ignore it. I enhance on the word 'tried'. It's hard to ignore curiosity.

I am mistrust of her though, I don't know any of her intentions and how she makes it to reach me and we have never met each other, so I can't understand how we are able to… connect, to each other. And we both looked confused to meet each other. She even asked me who I was so it's possible that she is wondering the same questions I am. Possible. I have my doubts and they are as strong as they are for Dumbledore's lifelong secrets. I flinch at the thought of him.

I'm under the impression that whoever that girl is, she will have an impact on me somehow and I hope that she won't be like my connection with Voldemort because if it is, I am in more trouble than before. I sigh as I hear Hermione and Ron waking up in the other rooms, rummaging in their things and dawn sailing up in the sky. I get up from the bed, already starting to try to remember our strategy to infiltrate the Ministry. Trouble always seems to find me.

Crona's PoV

"Quit whining BlackStar! We need to catch up what we don't know!" hisses in a low voice Maka.

"We already know enough Maka! Why can't we already go take those two Death Eaters down? I think everyone would be fine with that." Snaps back said boy, his feet brought up on top of the table where we are sitting, not bothering to open the pile of books in front of him.

We are sitting in a table of a far corner of the library, a lovely dark corner where not much people come in and where we can talk more peacefully – though we still watch what we say when other students come in close. We are in what is probably our hundredth study session of magic and it is coming late, we'll have to leave soon. Right now, we are studying – more like Kid, Tsubaki, Maka and me, the others doing anything that is _not _studies-related – some potions that Slughorn mentioned here and there in our previous class that we hadn't understood a single part of it, something about the composition of a certain _Amortentia _and _Felix Felicis. _But we weren't able to concentrate like we usually did because BlackStar kept going on and on about the question of what we are doing here and the why. For my part, I kept thinking about my meeting with Harry Potter in my dream and whether it was real or not and my sleep deprivation giving me a headache. Yes, I can heal from physical abuse with black blood but I can't take on all the bacteria and viruses of the world even though I am immune to some. Headaches are not part of it though.

"Didn't you hear what I said last week?" replies Maka in an exasperated tone, "We can't or all hell will break loose on us and we can't ask for the help of the DWMA because that would worsen our relationship with witches!"

"All I heard last week was you asking us to quit it with that pervy little scene between you and Soul we found you two in." He then smirks while Maka grills him with laser eyes and adds, "And don't deny it, you looooved being under him."

"And I thought we were done with this topic." grumbles Soul while glaring at BlackStar.

"Face it, Soul," says Liz without taking her eyes off her nail polish, she is though smiling mockingly, "we're never going to let you two live it down to it. I'm sure you had another intention then just taking pictures of Maka, the way you were pinning her down says _a lot _about your other objective." Soul slaps a hand on his forehead and shakes it fumingly.

I bring my knees up against my chest and position the book I am currently trying to read over my face, not wanting to deal again with this awkward situation. 'Again', because when I firstly tried, the others – namelessly, Liz, BlackStar and Patty – had been starting to suspect I had a 'crush' on Maka, whatever the word means and that doesn't sound quite pleasant. That taught me to not always try to interfere in other's business.

"I did _not _have any other intentions" he says while glaring at Liz from the corner of my eyes, then he hesitates before adding, "Any intention other than make fun of Maka." I think he knew what he was saying and who he was talking about.

**_*MAKA CHOP!*_**

Soul lies on the ground, bleeding and crying out in pain while Maka arranges the weapon she used back in the pile of books and glares at anyone looking at her.

"Now that the verdict has fallen on what Soul's intentions really were, let's go back to study." She says cheerfully while we stare dumbstruck at her.

"Oh come on, Maka you aren't going to just believe that lie he's trying to feed us in!" Liz yells in a murmur when the librarian glares at us.

"And why would he lie to us?" replies Maka while reading her book on the properties of a certain type of potion.

"Because he's a boy and boys never want to admit their feelings 'cause they don't know how to deal with them." Liz says in a-matter-of-fact voice, a professional expression on her face.

"Hey!" all Kid, BlackStar and Soul hiss.

"Well sorry to inform you but Soul seemed to particularly take pleasure in annoying me by taking pictures when he perfectly knows that I hate it when he does that" flatly says Maka while sending a glare at Soul who is getting up to his chair again while rubbing his head.

"Most boys act like that when they fancy a girl." says another voice, quite British, coming toward us.

I peer from my book to see Ginny ensued by Luna coming toward us, both carrying heavy-looking books and parchments with them. They settle in to the free chairs, next to me and Kid as they take out their quills and ink. Honestly I like writing with the point of the feathers dripped in ink and hearing it scratch the paper, it makes me think I can dwell every utopian world and story I can create in paper and make it real.

"You are still doing your potions homework?" asks Luna while gazing intently at the pile of books in our table. "We're almost finished."

Maka points her chin at Kid, Tsubaki and I then says, "We, yes. Them, no." She motions Soul and the others carelessly before going back to her book.

Kid gazes at the books Ginny and Luna carried here and his eyes sharpen, "'_the perception beyond our eyes'_, '_the gift of seeing the invisible'_? What do those books talk about?" he asks, frowning.

"Oh they talk about abilities certain witches and wizards have to see things we can't normally see, like auras and such. Professor Trelawney is said to have the 'Third Eye' as she calls it and some glasses permits to see Wrackspurts, invisible creatures that make your brain go fuzzy." Luna leans in toward us and as if we were in a secret of hers, "We've even found something about Soul Perception, people who can see souls." We instantly stiffen when she mentions that last statement and Ginny gazes at us deeply, trying to see any cracks in our stance.

Kid chuckles, "Really girls, I don't think people can _actually _be capable of seeing souls or auras. They are probably just doing fraud to get some attention and fool people; you shouldn't read books like that."

Ginny and Luna ignores him, "We were a bit curious about whom those people with Soul Perception are so we've looked it up and," Ginny takes a the first book Kid named out and sweeps her fingers until she finds the right page and shoves it at Maka's face, "would you care to read this paragraph, Maka?" 

Maka's lips purse and her eyes burn furiously but she can't say no to the risk of raising more suspicion.

She starts to read the paragraph Ginny points, "_'It is quite uncommon for witches and wizards to have the ability to see Empathic Sparks and be able to use them but more it is rare to have the gift of seeing souls as clear as day. Yes, such ability exists but is extremely sporadic in the wizarding world to find someone able of seeing one's inner self and be capable to analyze it. That particular talent is called Soul Perception and is more common in the Muggle world than ours, a great mystery for us since we can't determine the reason why Muggles are able to be gifted with it while we are gifted with magic in our blood. The Soul Perception consists in seeing the profoundest part of ourselves in the shape of a glowing sphere and some people are even able to determine whether the person being analyzed is evil or not, by sensing said person's Soul Wavelength, which works pretty much like the muggle's electromagnetic wavelength, only now coming from someone's emotions. Sources report that these people have been seen with another type of talented person, often glimpsed while transforming into a weapon, the oddest transfiguration we've seen in our history. We have been informed by Muggles sources that those gifted people go to a peculiar institution to be trained to control and use such power, much like our wizarding schools but we have too much negligible information to say more about that institution to say other that these people with Soul Perception admitted are ranked as 'Meisters' while the other type is named 'Demon Weapon', a confirmation of their powers. Quite an extraordinary thing, isn't it? To see one's soul.' _" The paragraphs ends there and Maka looks white as snow but she keeps her face stoic while though I'm a 100% sure that she and everyone are mentally trying to search desperately a way to escape this. Well, I am.

"That was interesting wasn't it?" gleefully says Luna while taking the book back from Maka's hands.

Ginny glares at us before sighing heavily and looking at Kid and me, "I know you two saw me when I was listening in." Kid opens his mouth to say something but she glares at him, "Don't deny it, I saw you looking straight into my eyes that night and just for the saying" she turns back to me, "your eyes went scarlet when you have gone into that strange trance of yours. I heard everything you two said, about being meisters and weapons and about Soul Perception. I also know for a fact that you said to have had a vision of You-Know-Who and dreams about Snape killing Dumblefore, when you were supposed to be a transfer from America."

I bite my lip down to supress an urge of whimpering and I avoid her piercing gaze. Well, now I know we can't escape this; she caught me and Kid right in the act of verdict and had searched in books to know more about us.

"To recapitulate everything up, we know you are all meisters and weapons with Soul Perception and not witches and wizards. Can you now tell us more about yourselves?" Luna doesn't have any more her normal serene face she usually has; she now wears her dreamy expression from whenever she gets curious about something.

Ginny's eyes are now blazing, "So, can you tell us why you're here then? Oh, and can we see one of you transform into a Demon Weapon? How a soul does looks more precisely? Who is Lord Death? Is he your own school Headmaster? What do you do there?" And on she goes.

I really expected them to yell at us or something, to have lied to them and been bad friends. I did not at all expect them to be completely curious about us and bombard us with questions about our powers.

And apparently Soul thinks the same thing I do because he says over Ginny's voice, "You're kidding, right? I thought you two were going to murder us or something more horrible then that and there you go, asking questions about how I can transform!"

The librarian glares at us once more and we quickly lower our voices.

Ginny and Luna's eyes gleam, "So you are a Demon Weapon!" the red-headed girl says in a hushed whisper.

"Demon Scythe, actually." answers back Soul. He looks around the library before saying, "Is there a place where we can talk more privately."

"Soul!" quietly snaps Maka, glowering with furious eyes at him who just shrugs casually.

"What's the point in keeping our cover, Maka? They discovered us; we can't disagree with it anymore so we should instead ask them if they could keep the secret and not tell anyone." Maka cringes but doesn't protest as he marks a point there.

Ginny raises her brows, "Of course we can keep it a secret but we're telling Neville. He helped us a lot in our search and he deserves to know as much as we do. But that is on one condition: that you answer all our questions concerning you all."

"Deal." Suddenly says Liz, "Now do you two know a place where we can talk without anyone walking in?"

Both girls look at each other before saying at the same time, "The Room of Requirement."

The room of what?

* * *

**So here ya go! Did you like it (I'm looking at you Syhemm X)? Follow the story or Favorite it! Did not like it? Go on with your life and do as if nothing ever happened *retains myself from threatening to steal your earphone* Also, I wonder if you guys know the novel Miss Peregrine and the House for Peculiar Children. If you don't, then I recommend it to you, I loved reading it (and I loved it even more since I was reading it while there was a thunderstorm outside in the middle of the night XD)**

**Well now, I shall now take my leave *gets sucked inside a book***


	11. Meisters, weapon and witches The usual!

***arrives while breakdancing* Heelllooooo! I've taken pleasure at making all of you wait, mouahahaha! Ok, no, just kidding (goes hide in a corner while crying 'Please don't kill me!').So what's gonna happen for our meisters and weapon? *dun-dun-DUN* Like I said in last chapter, the end of this one will get you on the edge of your chairs (well, I think.)! What end, may you ask? If you want to know then read! While you do, I'll go watch some amv's and finish playing Remember me!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater or Harry Potter, I'd be on the run from insane fangirls and fanboys which isn't happening (Thank the Gods!*even Dionysos*)**

**The show must go on!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Meisters, Weapons and witches. The usual!

Ginny's PoV

We walk around the halls and mount higher the floors of the castle, until we reach the seventh one, Luna along with the meisters and weapon tailing after me. I face a blank wall, without painting, Luna right beside me and I close my eyes in concentration.

"Hum, Ginny?" starts Soul at my left, "it's just a wall. There is nothing here."

"Probably another prank of theirs and they are doing this to hold us up. Can we go now?" grumbles Maka irritably.

"Maka?" I call out without opening my eyes.

"Yeah?" I hear her say in an annoyed tone.

"First, it's Fred and Goerge who do the pranks. Second, shut up." I can't help but feel a bit proud when I make it to silence her for once as I hear muffled laughs clearly coming from BlackStar and Soul. I go back to focus.

_Come on, _I think_, I need a place where I can talk without anyone walking in on us and I also need a place spacious enough to see those Demon Weapons transform without inconvenience._

I smile a bit more when I start hearing the sound of the walltaking the inevitable shape of a large, elegantly decorated door, hearing the stone cracking and deforming while changing material, to wood. I hear loud gasps at my other side as the not-so-magical-after-all-students watch the door to the Room of Requirement take form and settle in. I reopen my eyes and pull the handle out, revealing the interior of the room and I look over to see Maka and the others gawking like goldfish at the sight of this magical transformation.

"And so all the laws of physics have been defied." says Soul while chuckling to himself, "What is this room?"

"It's the Room of Requirement." Calmly answers Luna, "It is place that only appears when a person needs it the most and it is equipped with everything said person searches for. Right now we mostly needed a place where we can speak to each other safely and where your Weapon friends can transform. I even added a bathroom if anyone wants to go in there." I raise a brow at Luna's last phrase but don't say anything, as I am already used to her perks.

I take a look around to see the new room, taking in the large carpeted space in the middle, surrounded by sumptuous large midnight purple couches that could fit us all in and the absence of windows along with the motionless portraits stuck over the walls, the brightly lit lanterns glued to the wall and finally the targets and mannequins at the far end of the room, also a large gapping space around it. It looks quite nice enough. And over the entrance is said bathroom Luna mentioned.

"This is amazing…" whispers Liz while gazing all over, her sapphire eyes running all over the place. Maka glares at her but she ignores it and keeps looking around as the others do the same.

Tsubaki gazes around, a surprised expression gracing her features and Crona looks as nervous as usual, not seeming to know what to do in here and clenching her (I never asked what is her gender but I'll go with a girl) arm. Kid seems in the opposite of the two girls, an annoyed face while he stomps his foot everywhere and try to arrange everything symmetrically. God I'm slow, I forgot about his OCD. I got used with the weeks that passed to his odd behavior but that doesn't mean I had to like it, like I now don't, rolling my eyes at him but smirking. Soul is leaning against one of the walls while too grinning, curiously watching all the room's features with his crimson eyes that still make it to creep me out sometimes.

"Yeah it's so pretty!" shrieks Patty in delight but looking at the bathrooms and yelling, "I'm gonna try those bathrooms!" Then she storms off inside and slams the door shut. I guess someone did need it after all.

"Awesome, this place even got mannequins and targets!" shouts BlackStar before saying, "Tsubaki! Change into~" but Maka interrupts him while darting her eyes everywhere.

"Wait!" she shouts to our annoyance and she adds, "Let's get out of here, make this place more suitable for our type of training, then come back inside and see."

At that moment, Patty burst from the bathroom, "Oooh! They do work!"

"No, shit." Mutters Soul and I frown a bit at his swear. Very American, I don't hear it that often here. In the wizarding world anyways.

We go out and Maka sighs deeply as the doors close and she seems to start focusing, her friends joining her. I squirm a bit in place, feeling a little awkward at seeing them closed-eyed and concentrating while they go silent and me doing nothing more but watch. Luna observes them curiously with dreamy eyes, probably trying to guess what they are thinking. After a minute or two, Maka suddenly snaps her eyes open and she nearly throws the door open, stepping in and gazing around.

It's my turn to gawk now. The room didn't change but at the same time, yes. All the furniture and paintings are there but now, it is much more spacious than before and holds more training mannequins, only now, they look more like large metal-like humanoids and the targets are now moving magically across the room at high speed, wheezing past us at some moments.

"Liz, I know it's you who put the Cybermens in place of the mannequins." Maka says teasingly, smiling at the tall brunette and nudging her friend's side.

"Hey, I thought it was a good idea to add a bit of Doctor Who in here, goes well with the fighting theme of the room." Retorts said girl while rolling her eyes and lifting her arms up in defeat.

"Then you should have added the TARDIS control room because this place looks like more a ballroom than anything else" Soul gets a punch on his back but still laughs while shaking his head.

There are now two bathrooms at each side of the room and it is the same thing for the training sections. Symmetrical, I think when I peer over to look at Kid beaming at the room and happily sigh. I take seat in one of the sofas and look at the group over my shoulder.

"Sooo?" I ask eagerly, "Weren't you going to show Luna and I your true identities?" I hesitate before smiling at them, trying to encourage them.

That is all they need. Luna and I both watch in awe as half of the group starts glowing brightly and leaps into the air, pink, yellow and blue mixing together and taking the shape and form of dangerous-looking weapons. Being first, Maka catches into the air a large scythe, its long, sharp blade gold and black crisscrossing each other in zig-zags before going into a straight line and the top of its hilt filled with a red eye on it and staring back at me. Whoah. My eyes dart away and land on BlackStar who is now holding a weird but cool looking weapon, a grey star-shaped object pierced in the middle by a large hole where BlackStar's hand lie holding it. I peer at Kid, who is now holding two twin Muggle guns, a blue eye on each one of it. Then I finish by looking at Crona. I frown a bit when I notice that haven't seen anyone land transformed into her hands but when I have looked at her again, she was already holding her sword. A black one to be more precise, a single white line tracing it in the middle and the edge of the hilt filled with small metallic needles around it.

"Ah! It feels so good to transform again!" says the metallic voice of Soul, his image appearing on the blade of Maka's scythe who is holding it slung over her shoulder like it is the most casual thing on earth.

"So yeah, that is us and Patty is the other gun." I hear Liz's voice from one of the pistols and my mouth gapes some more. I can't believe I'm actually seeing my friends in Demon Weapon form, blimey!

"And I am Tsubaki, in shuriken form but I can take the shape of other weapons too, like katanas, ninja daggers and such." comes in the sweet voice of the dark-haired girl, smiling at me and Luna from her new self. So it's called a shuriken. I think I heard it somewhere, something from Japan I think.

"Blimey, pinch me I'm dreaming." I murmur, amazed.

I feel a hand squeeze tightly my skin and I yelp at the pain of it. I turn around to see Luna gazing professionally at where I have been pinched.

"No, you are not dreaming." She says with a smile and she tilts her head to one side while gazing at Crona, "You are eight people."

Maka frowns in confusion at Luna, "Yeeess, what do you mean Luna?"

Said girl goes on, "But if I am correct, with Crona's sword, there are actually nine people in your group. Who is the ninth?"

They immediately seem to go uneasy, squirming uncomfortably as if they were holding some embarrassing secret that is revealed when a gruff voice comes out of the sword, saying, "And that would be me, bitch! Finally I can come out of Crona's goddamn body!" I narrow my eyes at the insult.

"Ragnarok, shut up and stay quiet. They don't need to hear your mood." Maka glares at the sword.

"Well I don't need to be told what to do by some bitchy chick." Retorts Ragnarok.

"You're the bitchy sword!" shouts Maka angrily.

"Well, you're the one shouting at me so you're the sassy bitch." The sword laughs evilly and I scowl at it.

"Is that sword always like this?" I ask promptly.

"Yes and you'll have get used to it. Geez, those witches has no respect for a Demon Sword. How about we take their souls and I eat them?" Okay, that sword is annoying, that's a confirmation.

"I won't respect anyone who insults my friends, thank you very much. And what do you mean by 'take their souls'? I thought you can only see them." I notice Maka's eyes widen in surprise and a slight blush covering her cheeks. Surely she most knows that even though we don't always get along I still consider her as a friend of mine. Does she?

"We don't partner up for nothing Ginny." Answers Kid, "We meister and weapons train ourselves to control our powers, yes. But we can also go to a special advanced class where we can train to fight and kill humans that have gone off insane, called Kishin eggs. When we do, we collect their souls and our weapon partner can eat it, it makes them more powerful. Before, when we would have collected 99 Kishin egg's souls, we should have hunted down a witch's soul, the last step for our weapon before becoming a Death Scythe, a weapon that can be wielded by what you call our Headmaster, the Grim Reaper himself." My brain is still processing half of what Kid just said and I think that Luna is in the same situation.

"H-hold on," I say nervously, "you say that you have to collect a _witch's soul? _And wait, the _Grim Reaper himself _is your Headmaster?"

"That was before, Ginny." Says Luna thoughtfully, "What happened?"

"We made a ceasefire." Kid replies and I can hear a bit of pride in his voice, "We made a rule so that we don't have to hunt witches soul anymore, to respect them. And yes we are talking about the same god of Death here, actually he is my father but that isn't the matter here. And also, we are not talking about the same type of wizarding society here. Up until now, we didn't know you people even existed, that is why they send us here." So Kid is actually the god of death's _son_?

"To check us in." finishes Luna.

"But now, you all know we have major problems in here so why didn't you go back to your school to advertise your… your 'Headmaster'?" I ask, trying hard to understand the fact that a _god_ is actually at the head of their school. Good luck trying, Ginny. You might lose your sanity along the way.

"Because, this 'problem' you are talking about is more complicated than we thought. We all know that You-Know-Who is now behind the Ministry's every action and that an army of Death Eaters might chase us down if we even try to kill the Carrows and that if they make it to have us, they'll give another cause to our disappearance and… well…" Maka trails off, her eyes evading ours.

"Come on, Maka, Spit it out." inquires Soul.

"But we don't know what to do! A whole load of nonsense will fall on us if we do the slightest move and we can't reveal ourselves because the whole of the wizarding community will think we have gone mad and might even consider us as Undesirables! We can't use the same strategy we always do because we aren't in the same situation anymore!" Maka yells out frustratingly, obviously annoyed to the soul by this.

"Rubbish." I mutter darkly.

Maka glares at me, "Didn't you hear what I said?! We can't ~"

I cut her in the middle of her sentence by retorting, "You're used to simply kill those Kishin eggs to repair the problem and use your weapons for that. And now our friends are useless in this situation and you think it's the end of the world?"

Maka's lips thin into a hard line, "If you have an idea, do tell."

"You're all here to stop this codswallop, are you not?" I ask them.

They nod slowly, encouraging me to go on, "Every revolution starts with a spark. Tiny rebellions that grow, and grow, and grow." I captured their attention.

Luna looks to think the same thing I do because she holds out her hand and asks, "Care to join Dumbledore's Army?"

Crona's PoV

"D-do you really think th-this will work" I ask Maka, Soul and Kid nervously in the common room after we finished our Arithmancie homework.

"They know more about this world then we do." Says Kid with his arm wrapped around my shoulder as Soul does the same with Maka. Then he adds teasingly at my pig-tailed friend, "Ginny considers you as her friend, Maka, I think you should do the same."

Maka glowers at him with a pout, "I don't know what you're talking about."

We talked a bit more with Ginny and Luna when we were in the Room of Requirement, speaking a bit about what was more precisely Dumbledore's Army (and threatening Ragnarok to not be given food if he didn't shut up) and if it includes being stabbed by our own mother or going to the moon to stop the definition of madmen (hey, when you have lived all that, you can't forget it all that easily, you learn from your experience). When we were confirmed that it wouldn't happen, we went off to the training sections of the room to show a bit of our skills, fighting against clones of Cybermens, shooting and slicing off flying targets, destroying half the room in the meantime and earning whistle and some clapping from Luna and Ginny.

Then they trained with us.

Let's just say that we got Stunned in not even five seconds with one flick of a wand. BlackStar was furious. We'll need to practice to be faster than wands. My own is stuffed inside a pocket of my robes.

Anyway, back to the subject. I am feeling quite nervous about it all, not sure if I can trust all our new plan of action will work. We are going to plan out our own way of saying that we don't get along with the Carrows and Snape's new way of doing and wreak as much havoc as possible (without being catch off guard). Only, I never really liked hurting people, not since Maka pulled me out of the madness and became my first friend. I bite my lip down.

"And…!" starts Soul, "She must have rubbed some on you because if you haven't notice, you now have a little British accent in your voice."

"I do not have a British accent!" Maka pouts obstinately.

"Yes! Look at the way you said 'do not', you're turning into an English woman!" Kid smirks at her and receives a book on the head in response.

"Look," he continues while rubbing his throbbing head, "we need help. There's no denying it anymore and they know everything about the wizarding world when we don't even know a quarter of it. Hell, we didn't even know what was Diagon Alley when Ginny asked us where we got our school stuff! So you better put Medusa and Arachne aside a little to trust those people. They are like us, they dress up like us, they eat like us, and they act like us, Maka!"

"Well Medusa looked like a nurse when she infiltrated our school, did she?" Maka retorts angrily, "And look what happened!"

"You're using past tense." Soul says, "She's dead and there aren't many witches like her in the world."

"How do you expect _me _of all people to just get the hell on with it and trust them naively, huh?" demands Maka with eyes of fury.

"You'll have to. We need their help." says Soul.

"They are just students." She says flatly.

"And we are students too. We still beat the crap out of Asura." Replies Soul.

"And that Harry Potter boy is still technically a student. Look at what he went through, lost his parents, nearly killed You-Know-Who, had to deal with more stuff then we did in the past year and later lost his godfather and saw his Headmaster die right in front of his eyes by the Death Eater replacing him now. And he didn't finished school yet." Kid shrugs and pulls me tighter against him, his body warm against mine.

"Yeah, about that, he still ran away. The coward. Everyone is waiting for him to make a move." Mutters Maka.

"I saw him." I murmur.

"What?" Kid frowns at me.

"I said I saw Harry Potter. In my dream. It was going as usual then it got interrupted." And before I know it, I let out a jumble of words out of my mouth as I explain what happened in my dream and how he appeared.

For the second time though, I feel a sudden wave of pain crash down on me as I go limp on the couch and let out a small shriek. Maka and Soul are already crouching down in front of me, their eyes glazed with worry. Kid grabs my arms and look at me too, golden eyes piercing through me and trying to see anything that could be the origin of the pain washing through all over my body.

"Crona? Are you alright? What's going on? Is it a vision?" Maka's voice is strangely muffled, like I am underwater as all my senses are being taken over by a new excruciatingly painful vision.

"I-I'm having a-a vision…"my own voice comes in a tiny whisper out of my lips and that is last thing I hear before everything goes black.

_I blink._

_I am somewhere else. Running. For my life._

_I am in a strange place. I run on the black wooden floor past a large marble white statue and I get a glimpse of three people sitting on thrones, dressed in robes and over is carved 'Magic is Might' while under, the thrones are crushing other people who are sculpted to look like they are struggling to get away. I see strange elevators, caged ones and a large beautiful fountain as I pass by while I see people stare at us as if we have three heads. But I am not paying attention to any of it._

_People are chasing me and I need to hurry or we'll never escape. Hermione is in front of me, running toward one of the chimneys that are still open, Ron behind me with Yaxley further away, curses flying away toward us. I feel one wheeze past my ear. The other guards are running toward us too and I am just begging the world that we at least have the locket at hand. I attempt to throw a Confundus Charm on the papers of Undesirable n.1 – in occurrence, me – to give ourselves time to escape but Yaxley is still behind us while everyone else are fighting off the papers and see more clearly._

_My mind is reeling in where Hermione is going and I call out Ron to hurry. I glimpse him throwing a Stunning Spell but Yaxley counters it and is getting closer to us. I can already feel the Polyjuice Potion wearing off and me getting shorter and Hermione's hair turning in darker shades as she is first to jump inside the fireplace and I grab her ankle while jumping too. Ron is last to go inside and grab my foot. That is until I glance to see Yaxley going in._

_Everything goes in total blackness and I can't breath as I feel like I'm being sucked inside a pipe while we Apparate. I see a flash of Grimmaulds Place but we still go on and I hear Yaxley yell, getting fainter by the second before we arrive at destination. Wherever we are._

_The problem is that I, Crona, not Harry, am feeling like this is too real to be a vision._

I blink.

I am somewhere else. Kid groaning at my side.

I see trees all around me and stars decorating the night's sky as I take a large inhale of oxygen and look around, feeling dizzy. I can already tell that we are in some woods. As the black spots of my vision clear, I take point that the trees are less huddled together than those I saw from the Forbidden Forest. My fingers presses and crunches against dead leaves, my eyes adjusting to the sudden darkness and when they do, I finally notice a faint light not far from us. I watch as I recognize a small tent, the shadow of a person appearing on the front and opening it up.

I hear a faint voice and I strain my ears, catching, "…Hermione, I'll be right back. I heard someone out there, I know it." I hear crunching leaves but this time, they are not mine.

_Hermione._

Instantly, all my senses are kicked on high alert and I get straight up, gazing at the person walking closer and closer to the point where we are.

"C-crona…" whispers Kid while slowly getting up and shaking his head awake, "Where are we?" His eyes widen as he realizes where we are and looks at me.

Then his eyes suddenly narrow and he places himself in front of me but when he notices that he doesn't have his weapon partners with him, he nervously takes out his wand and points it around him, whispering, "_Lumos_" while I start resonating with him and a bright light glows from the tip of his wand.

I don't answer his question. I just gaze at the boy's silhouette getting sharper and his face getting clearer to us with the light. But I have already seen it before. He goes totally still and we glare at each other, emerald green into navy blue, analyzing and processing the fact that we aren't hallucinating what we are seeing, and that all of this is very real.

"It's you." Both Harry and I whisper.

* * *

**OOOHHHH! What's gonna happen?! How did Crona arrived after Harry apparated in that forest? How are Maka and Soul going to react? How are the Golden Trio going to react to the swodrsman (or woman) and our beloved asymmetrical shinigami? Will they join the Horcruxe hunt?! You'll find out next chapter, next week! I thank everyone who's reviewed, followed or favorited the story! You're all awesome, yeah even you serial killers who are taking a tea break XDD**

**Now, I shall take my leave! *falls into a black hole***


End file.
